Zodiac doubles
by Cursed-Mind
Summary: Discontinued
1. A new guest

This is my first fanfic that I've tried to write, so I hope you like it. The story starts with Yuki and Kyo fighting in the forest near Sharuge's house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yuki! Come back here you coward. Running away from our fight! Kusonezumi" Kyo yelled. "Calling in reinforcements huh. Afraid that you cant take me on all by yourself." "Bakaneko. I don't see any of your cat friends coming to help you out. Besides, these rats came there all on their own." Yuki said while perched on a high tree branch surrounded by rats. "I don't need any help! I can take you on all on my own!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can sense him, the 'wild one'. He's here! In the form of a pitiful rat!  
I ran through the forest, searching with my yellow cat eyes for a glimpse of him. When I find him, he's as good as dead. He thought by turning me into a cat, he could slow me down, yeah right. There he is, in that tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Kyo struggling to get up the tree:: "I'm.gonna.get.you.! I.don't.need.help.from.anyone.!!!" Kyo yelled, as he clung to the trunk of the tree. Just then, a white blur went by and there was a hissing white cat, glaring at the rats around Yuki. At the sight of the hissing horror, all the rats ran away (including Yuki who joined Kyo on the ground to watch), except for one rat that just stood there staring straight back at the white cat. "Face me in your true form you cowardly bastard! I'll get you back for what you've done to me!" The cat said. 'It can talk' Yuki and Kyo thought at the same time. Next thing they know there was a big "POOF" and there was a fierce full-grown tiger slashing away at the cat. The cat hissed and dodged quickly, but then it lost its footing. This gave the tiger an opening and he slashed his paw across the cats face leaving 3 great bloody gashes in the cats face. Knocking it unconscious and plummeting to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a long silence between Kyo and Yuki (who had long since changed back and were now fully dressed). The tiger had hissed at them then bounded off the branch and ran away. Kyo and Yuki gave each other a sideways glance and shrugged. Kyo picked up the dieing, bleeding cat, and both ran home. On the way wondering, how did it go from a rat to a tiger, where was it now, but most of all, how could the cat talk?  
When they got home Kyo told Shagure to call Hatori. "Hai, hai, you don't have to be so pushy. I never thought of you as an animal person Kyo. This is a whole new side of you." Shagure teased. "Just shup up call that damn Hatori already! And ask him what we can do to stop the bleeding." Kyo yelled. "Put the cat on your bad Kyo and I'll go get some bandages and first aid." Yuki said. "Why the hell should it be in my room!? I don't want this damn cats blood on my bed. And why the hell should I listen to you Kusonezumi!" Well after much argument, Kyo set the unconscious cat down on his bed. Five minutes later (because it took that long to resolve where the cat was going to be), Hatori came. After he finished bandaging up the three large gashes, he asked Yuki what happed. He didn't bother to ask Kyo because he knew that Kyo would just get mad and not answer him. Besides Kyo was to busy staring at the cat, and wondering how it could talk.  
As for Yuki, he basically told the whole story, with a few interruptions from Kyo. Basically just to say how he was winning the fight and how he had been the hero. Yuki just ignored him and kept on telling Hatori and Shagure about the tiger, and how it changed from rat to tiger and all that. The only thing he left out was that the cat talked. Partly because it was kind of creepy to think about, and partly because he didn't really know if he really heard it or if he just imagined Kyo say it. After Yuki finished, there was a silence that was broken by Kyo saying, "It's injuries are its own damn fault. What kind of idiot would go against a full grown tiger?" "First of all," Hatori said, "this it, is a she. And second, I have to leave now, but I suggest that you not move her much and just let her rest for a few days. She was very near death, it's a very fortunate thing that you called me so fast and that I have a degree in veterinary medicine." The others sweat dropped as Hatori took this time to praise himself a bit, and waved goodbye as he went through the door. "I think Honda-san will be very happy about having a pet in the house from now on." Shagure said. "WHAT! You mean we're keeping it!" Kyo yelled, still calling it and it. "Where's it going to stay!" he continued. All of them (at this point only being Yuki and Shagure) glared at him. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooh no! No WAY! That thing is not staying with me in my room!" "Well it is a cat," Shagure started, "And what does that have to do with anything?!" "And you are the cat in the zodiac," Yuki continued. "Yeah.so?" "So.it stays in your room." Both Yuki and Shagure said at once and walked off to see what Tohru was making for dinner. "Bu-bu-but." Kyo stuttered. But when he saw no one was listening to him, he walked off in the direction of the dinning room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Today is not my day. Kyo thought, as he walked into the dinning room to find that Tohru had made stewed leeks for dinner. He ate a little anyways and went back to his room to find the cat still on his bed. 'Oh yeah,' he thought, 'your still here'. He went back out and when he came back he had a small cat sized basket that had once held some fruit (FRUITS BASKET! (Sorry about that)), and put a pillow inside it to make a nice comfy cat sized bed. He picked up the cat gently and put it in its new bed.  
Now, he thought, lets give you a name. I can have the author of this fanfic to keep calling you it now can I. I think I will call you.Kai. Yes Kai, that's a good name for you, starts with a "K" and everything. He walked back over to his bed; very satisfied at the name he had chosen and stood in front of the 'beautiful' cat covers of his that were now stained in blood from the cat. He pulled off the covers and asked Tohru if it would be any trouble if she washed them for him. Of course, being the overly nice person that she is, she said yes and started to clean them right away. Kyo grabbed new covers, put them on his bed and went to sleep. What he didn't notice was that a pair of big yellow eyes were looking up at him from a basket next to his bed.  
  
Ok I know that it bad, but it's my first one that I've written. -________- Please R&R 


	2. President dudes secret

When I opened my eyes, I was still weak from my loss of blood, but I could still feel the presents of the dog, rat, and could it be, the cat! I looked around me to find a guy with orange hair asleep in the bed next to mine. I also saw that my 'bed' was really a basket. I hopped onto the bed to get a better look at the guy. It was the cat! I found him. My similar. I curled up next to him and the darkness soon took me.  
  
I woke the next morning to a scream. The cat apparently didn't approve to waking up with a surprise guest in his bed. Soon three people came rushing in yelling things like "What the hell is your problem you Bakaneko!" and, "Look who has a new bed mate!" and there was an "Aww! How cute!" from some girl who I could sense was not part of the zodiac. "It's not cute, she's not a bed mate, and I'm not a BAKANEKO!" the cat yelled. "You don't need to shout Kyo." The dog said. So that was his name, Kyo. "Why should I listen to you Shagure?!" "Well." "It was a rhetorical question." Kyo mumbled. "Im going back to sleep" the rat mumbled. Stupid rat. "I think I'll go make breakfast. Ok Yuki? What would everyone like?" "Hie. Um.a rice ball is fine Tohru. Thank you." "Sure. I'll just make that for everyone then." So, this dogs name was Shagure, the rats name was Yuki, and the demented girl was Tohru, and the cat was Kyo. After everyone left, Kyo started getting ready for school. I watched him get his black school uniform from the closet. He was about to undress, when I looked in my direction. "Would you mind?" he said, as if he thought I would understand. I reluctantly turned around and waited him to finish. As I waited, a thought entered my mind. What was I going to do about my own school? I was supposed to start at the school here today, but considering my current situation, that almost seemed out of the question. I would have ditched if it hadn't been for the thought of what Shin would do to me if he found out. I still had time to dash home, change, and get to school. When Kyo opened the door, I gathered my strength, and ran out the door to my house to get ready for school. "See ya later Kai." I heard Kyo say as he saw me run down the street.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kyo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was late! How could I have been so hung up about that stupid cat leaving? It was just a cat. Then I spent too much time eating and sitting on the roof. The only reason I knew to leave was because I saw Yuki running down the street. ~*(Flash back)*~ He was late for his stupid meeting because he was probably flirting with Tohru, psh, what ever. When I came downstairs, I ran into Shagure, "What are you doing here?" "I live here baka inu." "Well I know that silly," Shagure said in a silly taunting voice he uses for his publisher, "I just thought that you would be on your way to school." And here I am now! Running to beat the bell. Oh Shit! Five minutes! I'll never make it! 1 minute. As I ran passed the main office, I saw Mr. Hitomi taking to a new girl. I changed my shoes, put my bag away, and ran to my class. I made it. Tohru saw me come in and ran over to greet me. "I thought you wouldn't make it.' "You and me both." Yuki walked over and said, "we have a new student today, I was assigned to find someone to show her around." "I know Kusonezumi, I saw her, in the front office talking to Mr. Hitomi." "What did she look like!" Tohru asked excitedly. "She had black hair with white streaks, about your height, what else is there to say." "Wow, orange top noticed a girl. Something is wrong with the world." "Shut up Uo!" I yelled! "Make me!" she challenged. I was about to lunge at her when the bell rang. "You got lucky." I said to her as I walked over to my seat. A few minutes later, Mr. Hitomi walked in saying, "Sorry I'm late class, but we have a new student. Would you like to introduce your self?" She looked at him and said, "Hello, my name is Kaiya Minamoto and I'm very pleased to meet you all." "Thank you Kaiya, it's very nice to have you in our class. You may sit next to Ms. Honda. Ms. Honda, would you mind showing our new student around the school?" "No, it's really ok, I can figure it out for myself." Kaiya blurted in. "Nonsense, this is a big school, I don't want you to wandering the halls alone." I heard her grunt and class began.  
  
When Math was over (that's what Mr. Hitomi teaches), I walked with Tohru to gym class. We were in most of the same classes, I was kind of surprised at first to see the new girl trailing behind us. As we walked Tohru tried to talk to her, but most of the time she wouldn't respond. Then when we were almost to the gym locker rooms, the class president stopped us. "We have a strict dress code new girl! And your hair color is not acceptable." What was it with this guy and hair! First Haru at the beginning of the year, and now Kaiya. He went on and on about her hair an crap when all the sudden she started yelling at him. "Who the hell do you think you are! You idiotic jerk! And what f*c% makes you think its any of your business what color my hair is or isn't, and do you think that any one cares about the dress code, because obviously you don't! You dye your hair black. Your natural color is brown! So you shouldn't be lecturing me on the dress code! Just because I'm the new girl doesn't mean you can come and randomly yell at me ok!!!! And you!" she turned to Tohru, "what the hell makes you think I need help around the school! Did I ask for your help! Did I ask to be lectured on my hair! Did I ask to be late for the stupid gym class! NO! But I am anyways! Its not like I haven't been the new kid before! I know how it goes! And I don't need help around the school, and I DON'T EVER want to see you, or your stupid 'president's' club EVER again!" She yelled and stomped off towards the girls locker room. The president dude (haven't come up with a name yet) and Tohru were just standing there in stunned silence. The president dude was petrified with fear, and Tohru looked like she was on the verge of tears. Then for some reason, I burst out laughing. "Do you really dye your hair!" I said between laughs. The PD hung his head. "And all this time that you've been bugging me and my cousins about our hair, you have been violating your own rule! HAHAHAHAHA" I couldn't stop laughing. When I did, I was mad. I towered over the PD (who was still glued to same place) and yelled, "NOW GET OUT OF MY SITE!" and he ran off.  
Tohru and I walked to the locker rooms and when we got up to the gym the teacher came up to us and asked us why we were late. "Well, we..uh." Tohru started. But she couldn't very well say we were late because we were busy watching Kaiya yell at the PD (A/N: BTW, If u haven't figured it out yet, PD is the president dude). Just when it seemed to teacher was sick of Tohru's stumbling, Kaiya ran over and said, "Its my fault they were late sir. You see, I was held up by the PD and they stayed and defended me, assuring him after I left that I was new and didn't know the rules. Gomenasie(cant spell that)." "Well, then, if that's the case, you get away with a warning this time, but next time, you'll be serving detention with me after school." "Yes sir." We all said together, and headed off to join the class. "Thanks for covering for us back there." Tohru said. "Sure, I'm sorry I almost got you in trouble. But I cant stand guys like that PD. I just snapped." "Sounds like Haru" I muttered. We went outside for gym that day, it was nice and sunny at first, but then it started to rain and we all ran inside. When we got inside I looked for Tohru and Kaiya, to make sure they had gotten out of the now raging storm. I found them both talking when I noticed three claw shaped marks on her left cheek. "How did you get those scratches?" I asked. Tohru now noticed and looked very concerned. "Oh these?" She said, gesturing towards the scratches, "My cat." she stumbled, as if she were looking for and excuse. I would know, I'm that master of what she was doing now. "Tiger." She concluded and headed to the girls locker room so as not to press the conversation any further.  
~*~*~*~*~*~Kaiya~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phew, that was close; I couldn't very well tell them that a real tiger had given me the scratches. If I did, Shin would totally kill me. Even if I probably could tell Kyo about the tiger, the scratches, and the choker I always, always wore. The words "never take it off" rang in my ears. My father's words, the words that bind the true me inside.  
The rest of the day after gym class was more or less boring. To me, nothing could have been more interesting then my spaz attack on the PD. That was until science when I was assigned to be Kyo's lab partner and were forced to work together on a project that was to be due in 3 days. After class he found Yuki and Tohru, and they huddled together in a group discussion. When they came back, Tohru asked if I could come to their house to work on the project a bit with Kyo, then to just have some fun relaxing and having fun with my new friends. At first I wondered, when did we become friends? But then I thought about the whole gym/ hair thing and I said yes. But couldn't help but wonder why they needed to huddle together and make such a big deal about it. Then the thought hit me. They thought I was an outsider that I didn't know about the curse. I pushed that thought aside and thought about how I should tell Kyo, that.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HA HA! A cliff hanger! You'll just have to keep on reading to find out now wont you!  
  
p.s. Sorry if its got a bunch of bad spelling in it. Im not that good at coming up with names either so.yeah. please R&R! 


	3. The truth comes out

Lets see.where did I leave off. O yes! ~*Flashback*~  
  
They thought I was an outsider that I didn't know about the curse. I pushed that thought aside and thought about how I should tell Kyo, that...  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
Ahh yes, that's where I was. Now. on with the fanfic!  
  
This was the perfect time to tell Kyo about 'us' (ha ha ha ha ha! Still leaving you in suspense!). but the only problem was when was I going to tell him? I mean, most of the time Yuki and Tohru would be around. Oh, well I would figure something out. Besides, Kyo isn't stupid; I've dropped quite a few hints. I think, like the whole 'scratches' thing by the 'tiger' and stuff. Actually, its not that obvious, but still, I hope that when I tell him, he'll understand. I mean, we both are the cats in the zodiac, and we both have demonic forms, and we both have special things that keep us from going into the forms. And in many other ways we are the same.  
Anyways, that day after school it was still pouring rain, and if my concealer washed off again, then my scratches would be visible again, and I didn't need Yuki to be suspicious as well. I didn't want a stupid rat to know about me. Only your similar is supposed to know about you. And the head of the family, Hatori, and the 'wild', but they didn't really count. And Hatori only knew because.well.the author made it that way so we just all have to deal.  
So anyways as I was saying, while we were waiting in the front of the school for the rain to stop, we all decided to sit down and start on our homework. Kyo wasn't all that good at science I found out. or at any other subject either. Not to say that he's stupid, but the rest of us are just smarter. Except for maybe Tohru, but that's beside the point. Our project was supposed to be about cells and stuff. The teacher gave us some styraphome (cant spell that) balls and an exacto knife to make cell samples out of. I had markers and was making them. Kyo was doing the written part of it with my help and input. Yuki and Tohru were doing their homework together. I soon finished a sample of a plant cell and an animal cell, and went to see how Kyo was doing on the written part. He had 3 pages for the written part we were to hand in and was still writing. So I decided to write up notes for our presentation. We (Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and I) must have been sitting there for at lease 3 hours before we noticed that the rain had stopped. By this time Kyo and I had finished our project and Yuki and Tohru were done with all of their normal homework, and we all started walking to the Sohma house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kyo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where have you been?" Shigure said in a playful not really caring voice. "What's it to you baka." I said "Were you doing something naughty?" Shigure said with a grin that was so demented I heard a laugh from Kaiya behind me. "And who is this stray you have brought home?" Shigure said floating over to her. I hit him on his head saying, "Don't even think about it you hentai!" "What! Why would I EVER do anything like that?! What reason do I have?" Shigure said flabbergasted. "Would you like me to bring out the list?" I said sarcastically. I had him by the collar of his shirt now, I had him staring into my face when we both turned, sweat-dropping, in Kaiya's direction. She was laughing so hard now that she was clutching her stomach. When she could see that I wasn't getting it, she pointed all around in the direction of the other houses and the people outside. They were all staring at us fighting and talking. All of them. This caused both of us to blush and shimmy (I love that word) inside. When we got in Kaiya stopped laughing and asked, "Do you make it a habit to fight outside in front of the whole neighbor hood? Or was it just today?" "Well you'd think they would be used to the fighting around here." Shigure said. "And you never answered my question." Shigure whined. "What question!" I yelled. "Who is she?" He asked pointing to Kaiya. "Oh, I'm sorry, Im Kaiya Minamoto. Im new at Kaibara High, Tohru invited me over. I hope its ok." Kaiya said. She almost sounded like Tohru. "Oh yes its fine, I just don't want stranger in my house." Shigure teased. Kaiya smiled at this. "You see." Shigure said proudly, "She thinks Im funny." Shigure said to a nonexistent crowd. We had all left. "Fine, be that way, I'm just going to go watch TV!" Shigure said for the hell of it, even though he knew that no one was listening.  
When Kaiya and I got to my room, I noticed that Kai (the white cat, remember her), had still not come back. When Kaiya saw the empty basket she asked, "Do you have a pet" "Well, I did, kind of last night, but she ran away this morning." "Oh I'm sure she'll be back. So.do you want to start on math or history first? Tohru and Yuki finished already at the school. I think they're in the garden now." "Yeah, I know.I think we should start on math. Its 50 questions." After about 30 min, I asked her what number she was on. "Im on number 45. How about you?" "What! Number 45! Are you writing everything out? Are you using a calculator? How are you so fast? Im only one 30." "It's not to hard." "Yes it is. Everything in school is hard. I don't get half of it." "Really, I could tutor you if you want." "It's ok. I don't need to be tutored. Besides, I don't have the money." "First of all, what's your grade average?" " It's a C" "See, you do need a tutor, and second, you don't have to pay me, you can teach me at something your good at." "I don't need a tutor. And besides, what am I good at?" "Martial arts?" She guessed. "How did you know?" "I saw you training a bit at gym today. I know some stuff, but I'm not that good. I could tutor you in school, and you could teach me martial arts. Ok"  
  
"So it would be like a trade." "Exactly. So, what do ya say?" "Sure, and you can start your tutoring by telling me what the hell I'm supposed to do in this stupid math homework." She grind and started explaining. Almost within five minutes I understood completely. "Hey, how come I couldn't get this before?" I asked. "Well, maybe because no one explained it to you in a way you could understand." "When did you get so smart? You might be even smarter then Yuki is. That damn rat!" "Why do you call him damn 'rat?'" She asked. Oh shit! How was I going to come up with an explanation for that. But when I looked up to answer her, she was just smiling and doing her homework. "What are you smiling about?" "Nothing, hey, do you know if the school has a track team or a gym team?" "Yeah, we have both." She was changing the subject. "Im the captain of the track team, but I'm not sure you want to join the gym team. Are you really good? Because if your not, then I sudjest that you just don't try out, because supposedly only the best get in." "I think Im good enough for them, and you can see how good I am at track when we race after homework." "When did we decide to race!" I yelled "Just now." She said with a grin. "If you think you can beat me, I'm not the captain for nothing you know." "We'll see." She said with a smile in hr voice.  
  
About an hour later, we went outside to race. I took her to the school track so she could see it and get the feel of it. "One lap, whoever goes around first wins." I explained. She nodded and we started. During the whole race we were neck and neck. When there was about a quarter of the track left, she said, "This is where I leave you to eat my dust." And she sped off. I wasn't about to let her win, and I put in all of my energy and caught up just in time to make it to the finish line. "I won!" we both yelled at the same time. "You didn't win, I won!" Still yelling in unison. We both knelt down on the ground and started arguing over who won. After a minute, I got up and said, "Well anyways, we both know that I won. I mean look at you, how could you have won." I said teasing. When she didn't respond, I thought she had taken it seriously. I was about to say something, when she pounced on me. Soon we were rolling on the ground play- fighting, arguing, yelling, and laughing all the while. Mid-roll, I realized I wasn't a cat. I immediately jumped away panting. "Im sorry," I heard her say in a faint whisper "For what!" I yelled "I should have told you before." She said as if she didn't hear me. What was she talking about anyways? "Im the cat in the zodiac, that's why you didn't change."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HEY wut did you think! Hope you like it. PLEASE R&R 


	4. Two hearts meet

~*~*~*~*~*~*Kaiya*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You're the wha- How do you know about tha- How can you be- I'm the-" Kyou  
stuttered  
"Just listen. Calm down. I'm the cat. Im just like you, I have the curse,  
the demon form, everything. That's why I always wear this necklace. Im the  
white cat you found." I said wiping off the consealer, revealing the three  
scratches. When he saw them, closer this time, his eyes widened. I could  
see him start to shake, and I knew he didn't understand. The way he was  
looking at me, like I was a freak, I knew it was to good to be true if he  
understood. The cat was destined to be alone. I looked up at him once more.  
He started to back away at my gaze. I knew it. I turned and ran back to the  
forest. Where I belonged. I would have run to Shins house and answered  
deaths cries, but something drew me back to the forest. And I ran, ran, as  
fast as I could, away from the track, away from him, away from the Sohmas  
forever.  
When I got to my tent, it had started raining again. I turned around  
for the first time, back in the direction I had just come in, and there,  
right in front of my face was Kyou. I stepped back, and tripped on a log,  
landing in the soft mud, and started to cry. I tried to hold it back; I  
couldn't let anyone see me like this. But holding the tears back was  
something I couldn't do. The tears streamed down my face, tears of sadness,  
of disappointment, of anger. I got up, walked past Kyou, towards my tent.  
As I passed him, he grabbed my shoulder, and I snapped. I turned around to  
face him. I grabbed is hand that was on my shoulder, and twisted it.  
Flipping him at the same time. He was now on the ground, staring up at me  
in awe. He quickly got up to face me again. My anger at its peak, I lunged  
at him. I punched, kicked, and slammed him to the ground, for who knows how  
long. All the while, he made no attempt to attack me back. As I stood  
towering over him as he lay on the ground, he said, in a calm and kind of  
angered voice, "What the hell are you doing? This isn't you. I know I just  
met you, but the Kaiya I got to know, wasn't like this."  
"You bastard! You don't know me at all! I thought you would understand! But  
you're just like them! ALL of them! Your just like that DAMN RAT!" I spat.  
At this, he seemed to get mad. In One quick move, we had switched places,  
now it was I who was pinned to the ground and him towering over me. "And  
what the hell gives you the right to compare me to that damn rat!" he  
yelled. I just looked away. "Answer me! And what the hell makes you think  
you can just come into my life, and screw it all up by telling me that  
you're the cat." "So that's what I am," I whispered, "Im a screw up, an  
annoyance. Its ok, I know, Im sorry, I'll leave now. You wont hear from me  
again." I said, pushing him off me. I got up, packed my tent and my things,  
and started walking away. All the while, Kyou just stood there, staring,  
watching, glued to the spot.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kyou~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As I stood there, in the pouring rain, I watched her pack her things, and  
start to walk away. I stood there, thinking about what she had just said.  
And I realized, she was right. She was just like me; she had a right to be  
mad and angry with me. She thought that I would understand, but I pushed  
her away, I shunned her. Just like everyone had done to me all my life. I  
finally found someone that would understand, really understand, and I  
treated that person like how everyone had treated me.  
As I watched her stalk off, I ran after her. If it was the last thing I  
did, I had to make her stay, or at least apologize to her, if I could bring  
my self to do that. Its not in my brain to apologize, or to be thinking  
like this for that matter, but what the hell. There's a first time for  
everything. Well not everything, like apologizing to a damn rat, that  
wasn't going to happen, but anyways! Back to what I was going to do, but  
when I looked around for her, she was gone. All her stuff was there, but I  
couldn't see her anywhere. I ran up o her stuff to investigate, and I found  
my answer, I found a little white unconscious ball of fluff. As I picked  
her up, I felt her for-head, she had a fever, as I ran towards the house, I  
heard a faint whisper saying, "I knew you'd understand, please don't tell  
anyone." And she fell limp once more in my arms.  
As I ran towards Shigure's house, I saw Tohru standing at the front  
door looking for me. When she saw the little ball of fluff in my arms, she  
ran to me franticly. "Call Hatori." I half yelled. My voice cracked and I  
started coughing. "Kyou-kun, you're catching a cold out here. Please come  
inside!" I nodded and stated up to my room as Tohru called Hatori. I placed  
Kaiya into the little basket with a little towel I found and put it over  
her as a blanket. Tohru walked in as I was about to climb into bed and ran  
up to me with a small bundle of clothes. "Here you go Kyou-kun." She said  
handing me a pile of warm clothes. " They just came out of the drier  
machine. You need to get out of your wet clothes, or your cold will get  
much worse." "I don't have a-" but I couldn't finish, I started coughing  
and realized she was right. She gave me a worried look and walked out the  
door saying she would be back later with some chicken soup. I looked at the  
clothes she had given me. They were the pajamas she had given me for  
Christmas last year with the little cats on it. I could tell they were  
originally red, but she sewed little cats onto them. I smiled at this and  
put them on, then climbed into bed.  
About 15 minutes later, Hatori and Tohru walked in, Tohru carrying a  
bowl of soup, and Hatori with his doctors' bag. Hatori took my temperature,  
to find that I had a temperature of 102 degrees. After 5 minutes, he  
diagnosed me with the flu, and ordered me to stay in bed for a few days. He  
was about to get up, when he noticed Kaiya. "How's she doing?" he asked.  
"Worse. She was better this morning, but ran away and I found her in the  
woods." I said. "She shouldn't have been better this morning. She would  
have been to weak.unless.Tohru, may I speak with Kyou in private for a  
minute?"  
"Oh, of course." She said happily and closed the door behind her as she  
left.  
"Unless what?" I asked.  
"Unless she was your similar. But that couldn't be. She lives far away. But  
it kind of goes together with the story Yuki said about the rat  
transforming into a tiger."  
"Why would it matter?" I asked.  
"Because similars heal faster then normal animals, or humans. But still,  
she still would have been weak, and in no condition to be out in the rain  
all day."  
"Her name is Kaiya." I muttered.  
"What?" Hatori asked shocked.  
"The cat, or rather the person she is, her name is Kaiya."  
"How do you-?"  
"A better question is how do you know about the similars and about her?" I  
demanded.  
"Similars are very unique. So much in fact that there are only 7 of them,  
one of witch is a wild. The other similars are the Cow, Tiger, Boar, Snake,  
Rabbit, Cat, and the Dog. Good thing Shigure doesnt know about her, or he  
would be on her so fast."  
"Get to the point Hatori!" I yelled  
"Fine, although Im not quite sure why I'm telling you, but here goes. Where  
was I, ah yes, the other similars and the Wild. Well the other similars,  
the Cow, Tiger, Snake, Rabbit, and the cat, which you clam is in front of  
me. But anyways, the wild is most important. The wild is what you guys saw  
in the woods. The Wild can transform into any animal in the zodiac, but in  
a fiercer form. He is, or would be, in a higher position then Akito, but  
since he was the Wild of the two twins, and stuff, Akito was chosen to die,  
so he was put in a higher position."  
"HOLD on! Akito has a twin! Since when!" I said not believing what I was  
hearing. "One Akito is enough." I concluded.  
"Since always. Akito was sent to live in the main house and Shin, the wild,  
was sent to live like a relatively normal boy with his parents. But then he  
became jealous of his brothers position, and became cold and heartless,  
much like Akito himself. Then, a few years ago, I learned that the cat  
similar was sent to live with Shins family. I didn't know any of this stuff  
until I found Kaiya wandering around aimlessly one day a year or two ago,  
bleeding, and badly hurt. I took care of her for a while, and she told me  
everything. But not to tell anyone but her 'similar.' And she left. I never  
saw her again, till today."  
"So, this is her? My similar? What's a similar supposed to mean anyways?"  
"I'm not sure. She didn't say, except for that her similar was the person  
that was like her at heart. I don't know," Hatori said, picking her up, and  
starting to stroke her. "She has scars," He said after a minute.  
"Huh?"  
"She has scars, from being whipped, or beaten. And she has scars on her  
wrists too." "How do you know?"  
"I can feel them beneath her fur. She hasn't had an easy life." Hatori  
paused, put her on my bed saying, "I have to go, I suggest you both get  
some rest." And he left.  
"Well that was awkward." I said out loud, then turned to put Kaiya back in  
her basket, and went to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
SOOooooOOoooooooOOOOOO.......What do ya think? I know its kind of corny,  
and its not really in Kyou's nature to be this....way....but deal with it.  
Tell me what you think! 


	5. Sick together

The next day I woke to find that Kaiya was still asleep in her 'bed'. I stared at her for a moment, remembering only a few days ago I thought that she was an ordinary girl. Well not ordinary, girls aren't exactly what I call ordinary, but then again, who said I was very ordinary. I sighed and got to my feet, but then felt dizzy and plopped right back down on my bed. The whole room spun as I sat there, to dizzy to move.  
  
After a few minutes, I started back up slowly and clung to the walls for support. As I made my way down the hall to the bathroom, I almost bumped into Tohru. "Oh, your awake. You know, you shouldn't be walking about the house, your sick, you should be in bed." She said in a worried tone. "Well there's not a bathroom in my bed room." I said with a smile in my voice. "Well, you go then, but you might need to go downstairs, I think Shigure is taking a shower in the one down the hall." "Ok, thanks, but um." "Yes Kyou- kun?" "Could you help me down the stairs? I think I might land at the bottom on my face otherwise." I said, and I could feel my face going pink. "Of course" She said happily, "Anything to help."  
  
When I got back upstairs, Kaiya was awake, but still curled up in a little ball. "I'll be back up with some soup for you Kyou-kun, and some warm milk for the cat." Tohru said when she looked over my shoulder and saw 'Kai' awake. "Thanks." I replied, and went back into my bed. It was quiet for a while, then out of now where, I said, "Why didn't you tell me before? That you were my 'similar' I mean." I looked over to Kaiya and saw that she was staring at me. Then looked away, like she was ashamed or something. "I.I.didn't think you would believe me." She stuttered in a hoarse voice. I just lay there on my bed for a minute, "I guess you have the flu too." I said, trying to lighten the mood. I saw her smile, then fall asleep again, right when Tohru walked in with the food. "I know you don't like leeks, but Sohma-san said that they were best when you have a cold." She said, unsure of how I would react to this. That damn rat! I bet he told Tohru that just so he could see me suffer through bowl after bowl of that #*$^in food from hell.  
  
I drank the soup down with great displeasure, and at the smell of food, Kaiya woke up and drank her milk. I also gave her a few of my leeks, or rather I tried to, turns out, she don't like them either. Figures.  
  
After that, Tohru and Yuki went off to school. I almost felt jealous of Yuki, that Kuso nezumi, got to walk to school with Tohru all be himself. But I did say I almost felt jealous. After all, I DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL AT ALL!! WHOO HOO!  
  
Later that same morning, Hatori came over to check on Kaiya and me. We didn't talk much while he was there, except for things like the occasional, "How are you felling?" and "Better.I guess" or "Do you have a bucket?" Hatori also got Kaiya a bigger blanket because she kept changing from human to cat forms because of her cold. Well so was I, but I was already in bed. It seemed with almost every sneeze, one of us was changing forms. "This must be a really bad cold if a simple sneeze is causing you to change." Hatori said. "No shit." I muttered sarcastically. I heard a small giggle then a pop from Kaiyas direction. She had just changed into a human for like the millionth time this morning. By this time, both of us had seen each other in each form numerous times, so it wasn't to awkward now, but both of us still turned to the opposite direction.  
  
"I think both of you will be bed ridden for at least a week, maybe 5 days for you Kaiya, but that's a big maybe. I don't want either of you out of this room or your beds unless its to go to the bath room. You need your rest, Im writing a prescription for both of you. I'll send Tohru to get it later if its no trouble, otherwise I'll get it and be back with it tonight." Hatori said after a thorough inspection on both of us. "Fine." We both said at the same time as Hatori turned to walk out the door. "Hey, could you get a deck of cards?" I called after him. He nodded and was back in a few minutes with a deck of cards with a whining Shagure running after him saying something about how he was going to win that game. We could both hear them, or rather Shagure, all the way down the hall as Hatori left the house.  
  
"You know how to play poker?" Kaiya said, breaking the silence. "No da. Aces high, seven card deal." I said grabbing the deck off the floor. We played poker, Dahimi, seven bridge, rummy, go fish, war, and speed the whole day, or at least till we got tired, that was also around the time Tohru and Yuki got home.  
  
~*~Tohru~*~  
  
When I arrived home with Sohma-san, we also brought back a get-well card from the class. I had asked everyone to sign it, saying that he was very ill. I hope it makes him feel better. He must have been so bored all day. But he was probably sleeping, or at least I hope he was. I want him to get well soon. I went to the kitchen to make some chicken soup out of the cabinet, but then remembered the last time Kureno came over, he threw out all the chicken items, and I hadn't gotten around to going to the store to buy more. I made a list of things to buy at the store and was about to leave when I saw a note for me on the 'fridge.  
  
Dear Tohru, Would you mind going to the store and picking up this medicine for Kyou? If you aren't able to, I can come by later, get the prescription and buy it myself. Give me a call if you can't get it. ~Hatori Sohma  
  
Behind the note was a small prescription paper, I grabbed it and headed for the store. "Where are you headed Tohru? It's getting late." I looked behind me and noticed that Shagure-san was standing there. "You know, some kind of bad man might want to steal you. Then we would never see our dear princess again," He said in a teary voice "And we wouldn't want that to happen now would we. I'll go fetch Yuki-kun. I would go, but Mit-chan will be here soon to pick up my new novel." Shagure finished with and evil grin, flouncing off to get Yuki.  
  
As we walked to the store, it was a very quiet walk. Yuki-kun didn't talk much to me. Oh no! Had I made him angry! I better apologize. "Im sorry for what ever it is that I did to upset you Sohma-san." I said with a little bow. We stopped walking and he looked at me. "You didn't do anything wrong, I'm very happy to come with you." A smile coming to his face, I smiled back and we started walking again. " So what are we buying?" Yuki asked. "Um.lets see," I said taking out the list, "Milk, cheese, an assortment of soups, rice, umeboshi, some flour. I was thinking about doing some backing this weekend." "Sounds good to me." Yuki replied. "Oh yes, I almost forgot! We also have to stop by the drug store and get some medicine for Kyou-kun. Hatori-san gave me a prescription for it." I could feel Yuki go a bit tense at the sound of Kyou-kuns voice, but I just ignored it and went onward into the store.  
  
When we got back to Shagure's house, I made the soup and went up-stairs to Kyou's room. I walked in and found Kyou sleeping in room that was a mess. There was a big blanket in the middle of the room, just for the one little cat, cards everywhere, maybe Kyou got bored of Solitaire and decided to play fifty-two pick up. There was also a very unpleasant smell coming from the room as well. I went over to his nightstand to put the food, card, and medicine there and found the culprit to the smell. I gagged as a looked into a bucket filled with.with.throw-up. I set the food down, ran downstairs to get some rubber gloves, and a gas mask, grabbed the bucket, and dumped it in the toilet. I washed the bucket and brought it, and a can of popery spray to Kyou's room. Before walking out to join the others downstairs at dinner.  
  
~*~Kyou~*~  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I found that the bucket next to my bed had been emptied and a bowl of cold soup on my nightstand. There was also a card, medicine and a glass of water there as well. There was a loud grumble from my stomach and realized I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. I gobbled down the soup. When I was about to go back to sleep, I felt something jump onto my bed. "Thanks for saving me some soup." Said a little white cat in a sarcastic voice. "Well, you should he said something sooner." " I have a feeling that even if I did, it wouldn't have stopped you from eating it all." "Your right, it wouldn't have." We both smiled and started laughing, but it soon turned to coughs and wheezes. "So.who is the card from?" She asked once she got control of her coughing. "People at school I think. Haha, look what that Yankee wrote, 'hey orange top, Tohru's making me write some thing nice, so don't think Im doing this by choice, so here goes, Get well soon, and if you don't get your BUTT back HERE SOON to FIX this CRAPPY TRACK TEAM, or I'll make SURE your bed ridden for the REST- OF-YOUR-LIFE!!!' " I think she likes you Kyou." Kaiya said with a smile in her voice. "What the hell! Where the hell did you get an idea like that! Anyways, the president dude said something for you." "Really.and what does that piece of shit have to say da'me?" "Well its kind of like both of us really, kind of, sort of, he says, 'Mr. Sohma, I have taken the liberty to notice that both you and that new kid were out sick today. I better not find out that you two were both playing hooky, and off doing something dirty. I will not have you taking the girl that I plan to make my girlfriend. And please do something about that-' He just goes on to say how much the track team sucks. What are you laughing about?" "HE THINKS I WANT TO BE HIS GIRL FRIEND!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha::cough cough::" We both laughed for some time. After that, she came up and got in the blankets with me and we both laughed at all the peoples stupid comments, when there was a big "POOF" and there was a human girl next to me. When the poof first.poofed, I didn't really notice Kaiya there, but then I remembered that she was a girl and that it was very Shagure of me not to get out of the bed when the poof first poofed. I hurried and jumped out of the bed. Well, actually, it was more like stumbled, because I kind of fell to the ground, bringing some of the blankets with me. When I got up off the floor, there was only the sheet left on the bed and I quickly threw the rest of the blankets back onto the bed. For a whole 5 minutes it was chaos. From me only wearing only my boxers, to Kaiya laughing and coughing so much she almost passed out. Finally there was another "POOF" and things went back to normal when Kaiya turned into a cat. It's a good thing that Kaiya can be a cat for as long as she likes. But I guess this cold is making her.and me.change with out it being controlled. I even put a sign on my door that read,  
"Will change without warning, do not disturb. Knock before entering." There was a small knock on the door. "Come in." I said And Tohru walked in with a fresh bowl of soup and another glass of water for the medicine. I looked at the tray on my nightstand and realized that I hadn't taken the medicine form before. I quickly grabbed it and hid it in my pocket. "Good morning Kyou-kun. How are you feeling?" "The same, basically. But I am hungry." "Well at least your appetite is coming back. I'll just take your old tray and leave this one here with you." "Thanks Tohru." She just smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"Here, you can have the soup and the medicine, I'll take the medicine from before, and I already ate.so I'm not that hungry. In fact.where's that bucket?" "Over by the closet. And Kyou." "Yeah?" "Thanks." "For what?" "For everything. And Kyou? You know. it would be a lot easier to eat this in my human form. Do you have some clothes I can borrow for a little while when I eat and stuff?" Kaiya asked with a devilish grin. I gave a sigh and said ok and went to get her a pair of my cargo pants and a black shirt. "Go change in the closet." (It's my fav of Kyous outfits! Ya'll know wut Im talking about rite!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry if you don't like it, but your just going to have to deal. Yeah, well please R&R Did ya hate it? Love it? Wut? Please let me know of any changes you think I should make. 


	6. Cookies on the floor!

The next few days went about the same as the first. On the third day, the president dude came over to see if Kyou was really sick. He was standing almost right out the door when Shagure yelled after him, "YO! President dude! Kyous room is second on the left! You hear that!You're going to KYOUS room!" From the second floor, second door on the right. There was a loud yell that somewhat resembled "HOLY SHIT!" and a loud crash and POOF followed. "I didn't think you were really sick." The PD (president dude) said snidely. When he opened the door though, he found Kyou tossing his cookies(ya'll know wut that is right) into a bucket. The PD's eyes widened so they took up about half his face, and he quickly turned and closed the door.  
  
"Did you find it?" Shagure said with his big Shagure grin on his face as the pd walked down the stairs looking rather pail. Or would it be green? O well, the point is.he didn't look quite right. "Are you okay?" Tohru asked because she just decided to come to the hallway where the stairs are because I made it that way. "Kyou-tossing cookies-BUCKET!!" he stuttered as he half stumbled half tossing crackers (he's not worthy of tossing cookies) onto the stairs, then collapsing backwards. "Oh no!" Tohru gasped "MY beeeeeeeeutiful floor! My house! Why does everyone think they con just come in and ruin my house!!?? WHY!? Oh Cruel fates! WHY! Am I destined to always have a house under repairs!" Shigure yelled at the ceiling, "well actually in this case all it needs is a brave soul to clean the floor. But stiihiihiill." He whimpered further. "Oh put a cork in it!" Kyou said from the top of the stairs. "What?" he said when he realized that everyone was looking at him. "I heard the commotion and wanted to see what was-" but he never finished that sentence, as it was interrupted by a flow of.stuff. Yes lets leave it at that.stuff. flowed out of his mouth, and down the stairs, and stopped.only one step short of the president dudes head. (Awww.I know, It should have hit him.but that would have been gross.) ok.rewrite.it did hit his head.yes.now everyone say either "gross" or "Ewwww" or "YAY!" ::Crowd comes out of nowhere and yells "Gross" "Ewwww" and "YAY" all at the same time:: Ok, back to the story, where was I? Oh yes.when the pd got his head, um, yuckyfied. "Should I go fetch a mop?" Tohru asked after a long silence. During which Kyou passed out, and the PD woke up to find.well. 'stuff'.. on his head. He stormed out of the house out raged and without even staying around long enough to ask if he could wash his hair. But I guess that was sort of smart in a way because if he did, Shagure would probably torture him even more. So. Yeah. Any ways, he stomped out of the house muttering things like, "whenever I come here something weird always happens." And "curse those damn Sohmas!" "Thank you for visiting! Please come again!" Shagure called after him with a big grin on his face, hand waving in the air like a flag.  
  
~*~*Later that day*~*~ after 'they'(just pick someone you like) get Kyou  
back up to his room where he is now fully conscious~*~*  
  
"Who was that?" a small white figure said from the corner. There was a loud grown, "Just the P.D. here to cause trouble. But you wanna know something funny?" "Sure." "Well, I tossed my cookies on the stairs, well so did the P.D., but that's not what's funny, the funny part is that YUKI HAD TO CLEAN IT ALL UP! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Both Kyou and Kaiya laughed until they started coughing and their faces turned red. (from both coughing and laughing) When they calmed down a bit, Kaiya asked, " Why didn't little miss perfect clean it up?" "Because, she became, um, shall we say, ::clears throat:: 'sick' herself." Kyou said in a rather innocent tone. Kaiya held in a laugh, she thought it was funny, but she could see that Kyou was sorry that he made her sick. 'Well how the hell did she get sick?' Then she remembered, there were two fairly sick people in this room, and there were probably a lot of germs floating around. And the last time Tohru came in, she wasn't wearing a mask. (like the kind that Uo wears). And I guess it was just a happy coincidence that the P.D. walked in just as Kyou was tossing his cookies. And I guess in his case it just caused a chain reaction.  
  
Well that afternoon Shagure went to the store to buy some disinfectant spray and other things that would make his house smell less. He came back with three bags of scented things, everything from candles to incense to spray. He then called Ayame over (against everyone but Tohrus wishes) to waltz around the house spraying stuff, and setting up scented candles and incise everywhere. But all these different smells, of course made the house smell.interesting.but it also set off a lot of peoples allergies. Shagure just ignored all of their continuing sneezes, handed them a box of tissues and went to the movies with.DUM DU DA DUM!! THE FLORID BLOSSOM TRIO! YOSH!!!  
  
(btw, did I mention it was a weekend? Well it is.that's y Hatori and Ayame aren't working and why Yuki is at home. Also because Yuki has no life.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok Im stopping ther b/c I don't know where to go from where I left off I'll think of something later I'll just leave it for now with the florid blossom trio at the movies and the sick ppl at home sneezing their butts off.... If u have any suggestions, R&R or do something useful 


	7. well again

( ) = A/N  
italics are ppls thoughts.  
~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
"That was a great movie!" Shigure exclaimed as the 'florid blossom trio'  
walked back into Shigures house later that evening.  
"Yeah, I agree, wasn't Nemo cute!" Ayame said happily. "What did u think of  
the movie Tori-san?"  
"It was alright, but next time can we go to a movie that's not a chick  
flick or a kids movie." Hatori replied in his normal somewhat boring voice.  
"Oh, but Tori-san, those are the best ones." Ayame half complaining half  
giggling. (don't ask why.)  
"Yes Aya, but we've seen finding nemo 5 times. I think the ticket clerk  
might think we are-" (no dirty thoughts!)  
"Ah! Are you embarrassed by us Tori-san?" Shigure said with a smile in his  
voice. The voice he always uses while taunting someone.  
"Im going to head home before this conversation goes any further." Hatori  
said as he started for the door.  
"You know Aya, the reason we've went to that movie 5 times is because  
Hatori wont stop asking questions and we get thrown out."  
"Gure! Don't talk that way about Tori-san. Besides, we almost saw the whole  
thing today. He's getting better."  
"Your right Aya, so what movie do you want to see next weekend?" Gure asked  
"FINDING NEMO!" they both exclaimed at once.  
Their fun was interrupted by the sound of the car leaving the driveway.  
"Wait TORI-SAN! I NEED A RIDE BACK HOME!!!!!!" Ayame called after the car  
that was now half way down the street.  
Shigure gave a small sigh as he headed toward his room. We should do this  
more often. He thought as he went to bed.  
~*~*~*~while the Florid Blossom Trio were at the movies~*~*~*~  
"Tohru-sneeze-are there- sneeze -any more- sneeze- tissues?" Kyo stammered  
as he made his way sneezing to the bathroom where Tohru was behind the  
closed door leaning over the toilet.  
"In the closet downstairs, I think." Tohru said, followed immediately by  
more contents falling into the toilet.  
Kyo walked down the now clean stairway and went down to the broom closet on  
the first floor, where he found Yuki. "What are you doing here you Kuso-  
nezumi?!" Kyo called from the other end of the hall.  
"If you must know baka neko, Im getting tissues." Yuki said with a sneeze.  
"Oh move over you runt." Kyo said pushing Yuki aside.  
"There are none left." Yuki said snidly.  
"Yes there are." Kyo hollered as loud as he could (considering hes got the  
flu or something that's not to loud.)  
"No there's not, I got the last box." Yuki said waving the last tissue box  
in his face.  
"You sick tissue stealing bastard! Gimmy that box!" Kyo yelled, his voice  
cracking.  
"Will you really pick a fight over a silly box of tissues, Tisk tisk tisk."  
Yuki said still dodging all of Kyo's attempts to get the box away from him.  
When Kyo stopped lunging for the tissue box, he gave 3 loud sneezes and out  
of no where he lunged once more at the tissue box, this time succeeding in  
getting it, and ran up the stairs triumphantly to his room.  
"What happened Kyo?" Kaiya asked as Kyo dashed into the room and locking  
the door behind him. "Did you get the tissues?"  
"Yup- sneeze- I got the last box." Kyo said with a large grin.  
"You know, I would never have guessed that u have allergies." Kaiya said  
with a smile.  
"Well, they're only bad when there's a lot of.'stuff' in the air. Like this  
unusual smelling stuff that those two losers put all over the house. But I  
think I threw out all the candles, but there's nothing I can do about the  
spray. ACHOOO" Kyo said triumphantly.  
"Well at least ur not coughing as much anymore. I think you'll be able to  
go back to school the day after tomorrow. Unless that is, if u keep on  
throwing up."  
"Well what about you? How are you feeling?" Kyo asked  
"Oh me, Im fine. I could go back to school tomorrow." She said putting on  
her best smile.  
"Hum.maybe we should get Hatori to look at the both of us when he gets back  
from the movies."  
"Ok, well, Im gonna turn in. 'night." Kaiya said with a yawn and fell into  
a deep sleep.  
Kyo yawned and fell asleep soon after.  
  
Kaiya woke the next morning to a new day and the bright morning sunshine.  
She looked around the room for her clothes and found them hanging in Kyos  
closet. She walk into the closet and emerged a few minutes later, as a  
young girl dressed in a high school girls uniform. She grabbed her book  
bag that was also in the closet and jumped out the window. But not before  
she left a note for Kyo, it read:  
Dear Kyo,  
Thank you so much for letting me stay with you and taking care of me when I  
was sick. I'll repay you someday. See you at school Kyo-Kyo. Get well soon,  
Kaiya =^-^= (it's a cat!!)  
She left it on his nightstand, and jumped out the window. Kyo opened his  
eyes just in time to see her glistening hair disappear from view. As he  
picked up the note and read it, he smiled at the little cat she drew and  
stuffed the note under his pillow and went back to sleep.  
Later that day Hatori stopped by to see how Kyo was doing. "Where's Kaiya?"  
he asked when he noticed her absence.  
"Oh," Kyo said, as if coming out of a dream, "she left. She's all better."  
"I would have liked it if she checked with me first, but o well. So, what  
did you think of her?" Hatori asked while checking his pulse. "What do ya  
mean."  
"I mean, what did you think of her? You know, meeting another cat? What did  
you think of her?"  
"I think that you've been hanging around Ayame and Shigure too long." Kyo  
said rather irritated.  
"Uh huh." Hatori said with a smirk.  
"What's so 'Uh huh'?"  
"Nothing, nothing, you just get plenty of rest, you should be well by  
tomorrow."  
"HEY! WAIT! Im not finished with you yet! Get back here! No one 'uh huhs',  
me and gets away without saying why! HATORI!"  
Poor Kyo, doesn't even know he's falling for her. Poor naive little Kyo,  
don't think I didn't notice how your pulse quickened when I mentioned her.  
And that whole Ayame Shigure comment was such a big hint. Just think what  
they would think, on a lower level, and there you have Kyo's answer. ::long  
pause:: but then again, this is the same guy that has never shown much  
emotion at all, or has ever really cared to.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a joyful black dog bounding toward him.  
"Shigure, what poor high school girls memory do I have to erase this time  
for your lack of control?" Hatori said a bit irritated. Shigure was always  
always getting into some kind of trouble. "Oh you don't have to erase this  
ones memory. I just 'accidentally' bumped into Tohru this morning while  
turning a corner. It was an honest mistake." Shigure explained happily, his  
tail wagging back and forth.  
Tohru came running down the hall a minute latter holding Shigures clothes  
in one hand and breakfast in the other. "Oh, Hatori san! How nice it is to  
see you. Will you be staying for breakfast?" "Im afraid I cant. I Have and  
early appointment."  
"Oh Tori-san, don't be rude! Stay for breakfast." Shigure barked. There was  
a loud ::POOF:: and Shigure was standing there in his birthday suite in a  
cloud of pink smoke. Tohru quickly dropped his clothes and dashed in to the  
next room apologizing her head off.  
  
"While this has been an interesting morning, I must be getting back to the  
mansion." Hatori said dully after breakfast.  
"Oh my, Sohma-kun and I must be getting to school. I just need to bring  
this tray up to Kyo, then we can leave, ok Sohma-san?"  
"Alright miss Honda, I'll be by the door."  
Tohru nodded and went upstairs to give Kyo his breakfast.  
"Here you are Kyo-kun. What are you reading?" Tohru asked as she walked  
into the room to find Kyo reading a little scrap of paper and laughing to  
him self, muttering something about a cat drawing. At the sound of her  
voice, Kyo quickly stuffed the paper under his pillow and thanked her as  
she left. "Have a nice day." He called after her.  
  
Kaiya arrived to school early that morning to get any assignments she  
missed. And found that she only missed a few because Tohru had brought  
homework for Kyo while she was sick. (and u know they were sick together so  
they did homework together. Get it.) but of course she didn't tell the  
teacher that, she just said that she got the work from a classmate and that  
was that.  
"Now Kaiya, I understand that you've been out the past week, but I would  
like you to do your best at the work we're doing in class."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good, now get to your seat, class is about to start."  
At the end of the class, she got a few congratulations from some people for  
getting some of the harder problems in the math class. "Kaiya, may I see  
you for a moment?" the teacher asked from his desk. "Yes sir, hey Tohru,  
I'll see you at lunch." "Ok! We'll save you a seat." Tohru said happily as  
she exited the math class.  
"Yes sir, what is it?" "I just wanted to give you your missing assignments  
and to say well done in today's class. You have really been on top of your  
studies." "Um.thank you." She said blushing a bit, she had never been  
complimented by a teacher before, and headed to the lunch room to join her  
friends.  
"Hey Kaiya! Over here!" Uo yelled from the other side of the cafeteria.  
Kaiya waved and headed to her friends. When she got there she saw Tohru and  
Yuki finishing some homework they had forgot to finish the night before.  
"How's it goin' Kai!" Uo exclaimed.  
"Great. What's for lunch? Im starved."  
"Tuna fish sandwiches." Hana said in her creepy electric voice.  
"Kool, I'll be right back."  
When Kaiya came back, her and Uo talked the whole time. In the short time  
that Kaiya had been at their school, Kaiya, Uo, Hana, and Tohru had become  
close friends.  
"See you guys later! I gotta go to work!" Kaiya called to them at the end  
of the school day. "Buy Kaiya, its raining! You'll catch another cold!"  
Tohru said worriedly. "No I wont, and if I do, Im not gonna be missing  
school because of it this time. Besides, I need the money so I can keep  
going to school, I haven't gone to work in a week. I have to. I'll catch up  
with you later." "Fine, catch ya later Kai." Uo said and she waved good bye  
to her friend dashing down the street.  
  
~*~At the work place~*~  
"Ah Kaiya, nice to see you again. But you don't work here anymore."  
"WHAT!" Kaiya yelled flabbergasted.  
"Oh not like that, you silly girl, you just got transferred to a different  
building.  
Kaiya gave a great sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that. You know how  
much I need this job. Ugh. Anyways, where is it? This new building." "Its  
downtown, the giant building off of Charles street." "Oh! My friend Tohru  
works there. This will be interesting. I guess I should be heading there  
now. Bye!" and she was out the door, running to her the new building she  
was gonna work at.  
"Tohru!"  
"Kaiya! What are you doing here!"  
"I work here now, I got transferred to this building. Isn't that great!"  
"That's wonderful! Here, I'll show you around."  
That day after work both Kaiya and Tohru got their paychecks and went out  
for ice cream. "Hey, Kaiya, could you wait right here, I gotta go call  
Shigure, he's probably wondering where I am late at night." "Yeah sure,  
I'll be right here."  
Tohru went to the phone and dialed the number.  
**ring** **ring**  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Shigure?"  
"Yes."  
"Its Tohru-"  
"Oh Tohru! We were all so worried about you."  
"Oh Im sorry to make you worry. I just did a little overtime with Kaiya and  
then we went out for ice cream. I should be home soon."  
"Ok then, Im glad your alright, don't want some kind of pervert jumping out  
and stealing out precious Tohru away."  
::sweat drop:: "...right.I'll be home soon."  
"Bye, bye"  
Tohru hung up the receiver and turned around to hear,  
"Hey there sweetness. Why don't you get in the car honey." Coming from the  
shadows.  
Tohru was frozen with fear. What am I going to do! Someone, help!  
"I said, get in the car fool!" The man yelled, now out of the shadows and  
standing 6 and a half feet tall right in front of her.  
"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND YOU BASTARD!" came a voice as it ran to attack the  
huge mass standing before Tohru.  
"Oh look, another delicious little girl to play with." Laughed the man.  
"I don't think so!" Kaiya yelled back as she dropkicked the guy, and  
punched him in the jaw. "I said get away from my friend you perv!" "A  
Fiiiiiiisty one aren't you. Well, I'll fix that." He said as he swung a  
punch at her. "Your gonna have to do better then that." Kaiya taunted. "Run  
Tohru! I'll take care of him. RUN!" With that Tohru ran as hard as she  
could to the next pay phone and called the police. After which she went  
back to the ice cream parlor where it was safe.  
When Ten minutes had passed and Kaiya still hadn't come back, Tohru risked  
going back to the corner where she had left Kaiya fighting with the  
pervert. When she got there, she found an ambulance and a few police cars.  
"What happened?" She asked one of the officers. "Im sorry miss, I don't  
think Im allowed to tell you. Why don't you just go home and listen to the  
news when you get home." But Tohru didn't listen to a word he said.  
"Where's my friend? Where's Kaiya!" "Oh the girl, she's fine. She can take  
care of herself that one. She's just a but shook up. Are you Tohru?" "Yes I  
am. Where's Kaiya?" she asked again. "Oh, she asked to see you if you got  
here. She's right over there with officer brown.  
When Tohru saw Kaiya sitting on the bus bench, she ran right up to her.  
"Kaiya! You're all right! Im so happy! I got so worried!" "Tohru! Im all  
right. Its ok, that man was arrested, well first he was taken to the  
hospital, something about... a possible concussion." They both laughed.  
"How did you manage? Why did you come after me, not that Im not grateful."  
"Well I came after you because you were taking a bit to long for just a  
quick phone call. I was just checking on you. And good thing I did." "  
Thank you. Where did you learn to do all that? It was amazing." "Well,  
Kazuma- san taught me."  
That's the same person that taught Kyo! "Really! Cause Kyo-" " I know, I  
saw him there once sparing with some of the other students, but they were  
all amateurs, I wanted to spar with him, but Kazuma- san said no." Because  
if I had, Kazuma-san would have thought that I would make Kyo change. He  
doesn't know who I am. I didn't know who I was back then either. Kaiya  
thought to herself, not knowing that Tohru was thinking something similar.  
She still didn't know that Kaiya was part of the Zodiac as well.  
"Ah-hem. But do you girls need a ride home?" asked one of the officers,  
making the 2 of them jump, thinking it was another pervert.  
Both of them gave each other a sideways glance and accepted the offer. On  
the way home the officer told them how they had helped them catch a man  
they had been trying to catch for months for raping a bunch of young women.  
This news only made Tohru more nervous and scared. "So where do you two  
girls live?" The officer asked. "Just down this road and to you left" Tohru  
answered. Oh no! What happens when he officer asks me where I live? I'll  
have to go back and live with Shin again. I don't want that to happen!  
He'll kill me! The thoughts screaming in her head. "Hey, Tohru, do you  
think it would be alright if I stayed at your house? I don't feel very  
comfortable going home." "Um.sure, I'll ask Shigure-san."  
When the officer arrived at Shigures house, all three Sohmas greeted Tohru  
at the door.  
"Tohru, why are the police dropping you off?" Yuki asked as she walked  
closer to the door. "Its alright Yuki. Officer Austin will explain. Oh and  
Shigure?" "Yes Tohru?" "Can Kaiya stay the night?" "Well of course, any of  
your high school friends can sleep over. Come to think of it, there's an  
empty bed in my room!" there was a loud crash as two lumps appeared on  
Shigures head. "On second thought, she can stay in your room Tohru-kun."  
"Thank you Shigure-san." Kaiya said as she stepped into the house.  
"Hey Mister, tell me, why is Tohru coming home in a Police car?" Kyo asked,  
getting impatient. "Can I come in?" "Of course." Shigure said happily, more  
visitors!  
When the officer was all done explaining, the three Sohmas all nodded in  
understanding. "I cant believe those two girls didn't become victims like  
the others." "Well the other victims weren't level 6 black belts." Kaiya  
chimed in as she was passing through the dinning room on her way to the  
kitchen for a glass of water. WOW! Thought all four men sitting in the  
dining room. The officer was first to collect himself, "Ah-hem, I should  
best be going back on patrol. Good night all." And he left the house.  
There was a minute of silence till Kaiya came back out of the kitchen with  
two glasses of water. "Are you really a level 6 black belt?" Kyo asked, the  
curiosity overwhelming him. "Yup, you got a problem with that?" she asked  
with a bit of sarcastic anger in her voice. But Shigure took it seriously  
and shook his head no. Kaiya just laughed, "Im only joking. Oh, I forgot to  
thank you all for letting me stay here tonight. I'll make it up to you  
somehow, I know! I'll make you all breakfast tomorrow, give Tohru a day  
off." "Oh that's not necessary miss." "Just call me Kaiya, or Kai."  
"Kaiya." Yuki insisted. "Well anyways, thank you. Good night, Yuki, Kyo,  
Shigi." She smiled at them and went upstairs to Tohrus room.  
"Did you hear that." Shigure beamed, " She called me Shigi! HEE HEE HEE!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N  
So what did you think?  
At first I was gonna stop writing this chapter right before her first day  
back at school, but I decided to keep writing cause heck its summer and Im  
BORED!!!!  
BTW, is there such thing as a level 6 black belt? O well, there is now.  
Lol  
Anyways, please R&R cause I doubt u got anything better to do then read  
more fanfics. Lol  
I didn't mean to be rude! Don't go! R&R first!!!  
PLEASE?!?!?!?!? 


	8. run to the lake butterflies!

The following Wednesday Kyo came back to school. In homeroom the day after he returned, he called Kyo up to make an announcement. "Kyo, would you like to tell the whole class your announcement?" the teacher said annoyed that he couldn't start the lesson. "Sure, what ever." Was Kyos reply "Ok, next week there are going to be track team tryouts. We have 3 spaces open. Both boys and girls can try out. Next week, Wednesday, after school, if you wanna be on the team, you have one chance." And Kyo sat down. Im so trying out. Kaiya thought. That day after school, Kyo came up to me. "Hey, Kaiya." "Yeah Kyo." "I have a question," "Hey if you need help with the work, that's what a tutor is for."  
  
"Yeah that, and also, why did you want me to tutor you in martial arts when your probably better at it then me?" "You still remember that.huh?" "The hole kick ass thing you did to that perv? Yeah I remember. A lot of people are still talking about it. Haven't you noticed that's why people are kind of steering clear of you? I mean it was on the news, how could they forget?" "Oh that's why, I thought it was because they were trying to be nice and just clear the hall way for me." Kaiya said sarcastically. "Well then can you at least tell me why you wanted me to train you when you are better then me.and Tohru said that you were trained by Kazuma-san also. How come I never saw you?" "Look Kyo, I'd love to continue this little conversation, but Im late for the gymnastics team tryout. I'll catch up with you tomorrow." She hugged hum lightly and ran down the hall. I'll never get used to the whole hugging her and not changing. Kyo said to himself, and went to join Tohru and everyone else at the front of the school to walk home. "Oy! Orange top! Where's Kaiya?" Uo yelled as soon as Kyo came into view. "I don't know." "Well you were with her after that class. She must have said something." "Oh yeah, she said something about gymnastics tryouts." "Oh how exciting!" Tohru exclaimed. "We have to go watch!" "What-!" "Yeah, we gotta cheer her on." Uo interrupted, and they all left for the gym to go cheer Kaiya on. "Kyos electric waves were.different when you mentioned Kaiya." Hana said to Uo on their way to the gym. "Orange top is always weird. Just ignore it Hana." Uo commented as she looked through the gym for Kaiya. "Oh, where's Yuki- kun?" Tohru said once she realized that he hadn't come with them. "I'll go get him" Tohru said with a bit of hesitation, she really wanted to watch Kaiya tryout. "I'll get the kuso- nezumi. Kaiya is your friend, she needs your support." "Thank you Kyo-kun."  
  
Down the senior corridor, Kyo saw Yuki just standing at his locker. "Oy! Nezumi! What are you doing?! Tohru sent me to get you. She just wants you to know that we didn't leave without you and that she's in the Gym." "What is she doing in the gym? The gymnastics team tryouts are going on in there. Shes not trying out is she?" "No dumb ass. She's cheering Kaiya on." "Shes quite an athletic girl huh." "Yeah, so, whats your point?" "Why didn't you change?" "What! What are you talking about?" "She hugged you. Why didn't you change into a cat when she hugged you?" "I have no idea what your talking about psycho. I think you've been using your inhaler to much. I never hugged no body." "I'll be in the gym with the little cheering section Tohrus got going. If you wanna join us, Tohru'll be waiting." When did he see us? I thought everyone had left. Maybe he was coming out of the bathroom or something. DAMN! That damn rat isn't gonna let go of this. DAMN SHIT AND OTHER PROFANITIES!  
  
Back at the gym, Kaiya had just been called up to show her stuff. She was one of the last people to try out. She first showed her skills on the floor, the horse, and the bars. Kyo walked in just as she was doing her last performance on the floor. When she was done, there was loud cheering from everyone watching, and the judges seemed very pleased. "The results will be posted next week on the message board." Kaiya bowed and exited the gym. "You were great Kaiya! I never knew you could do that!" Tohru exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us you were this good?" Uo said as ecstatically as Tohru. "Thanks guys, but Im not that good. I messed up so many times. I don't think I'll get in." "Why didn't you tell us before?" Uo asked again "It never came up. Besides, Im not that great." "Yeah you are! How long have you been doing this?" Hana asked. "Um.since I was 7?" "Wow like 10 years! Dang!" Kyo exclaimed. The other three jumped, not noticing he was there. Kaiya just laughed. "Glad to see your math skills are improving." She said jokingly. The both of them argued the rest of the way home for a party. Thanks to Yuki being on the student president, he told them that Kaiya had made it in. "Party at Shigures!" Uo yelled as they left the school. "If that's alright with Shigure. SURE!" Tohru said excitedly.  
  
Of course Shigure said yes. How could he object to having a bunch of high school girls at his house. The party consisted of Kaiya, Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kyo, Yuki, and a few other people from the gym team like the coach and stuff. The party lasted till 11:30 but only the people from the gym team left. The rest were invited to sleep over. They all slept in the living room as there wasn't enough room in Tohrus room. Good thing that tomorrow was some kind of town holiday and school was canceled, or else they wouldn't be able to sleep over. The next day Kaiya woke to find that every muscle in her body hurt like hell, and that everyone else was still asleep. She got dressed and went outside to take a walk in the garden and stretch out her muscles. As she stood out there stretching, Kyo walked out and by the look on his face, he didn't expect anyone to be out there. "Hey" "Hey" "Sup" "Nothing really. Damn Im sore. I was thinking about going for a jog. You wanna come Kyo? Its good training." "Sure why the hell not. There's a trail-" "Down the road. I know. I used to live in the woods remember. That is until I adopted a second identity as your house cat." Kaiya said with a grin. "Yeah well, first one to the lake is a rotten egg!" and Kyo dashed off. "Hey wait! I need to tie my shoe." "Fine I'll wait 3 seconds." "SUCKER!" Kaiya yelled as she passed him laughing.  
  
"Tohru, do you know where Kaiya and Kyo went?" Shigure asked as walked into the living room hoping to find them all sleeping, but to his dismay, they were all awake. "Im sorry Shigure-san, I haven't seen them all morning." "They went out earlier this morning and went for a jog. I heard them say it was for training." Hana said. :: all stare at Hana:: "What, my electrical waves told me that trouble was coming. Something about a pervert, anyways, I woke only to overhear them talking. And they were gone." With that she went back to folding up the futon she had slept on the night before. The rest just shrugged and followed suit. Just as they were finishing, they heard Kyo and Kaiya coming back from their jog. "Oh no! I so beat you Kyo!" "No you didn't. I totally beat you to the lake!" "So you pushed me into the lake just to show off and not out of spite for losing." "Yup" Kyo said smirking. "Jerk" Kaiya mumbled under her breath. "I heard that!" "I meant for you to!" Kaiya said as she burst out laughing. The both of them walked back in drenched and laughing. "Oh, Tohru, your up." Kaiya said when she saw that everyone was up. "I hope I didn't wake anyone." "Nope" Uo said even though the comment wasn't directed to her. "The prince is the only one you might wake up." Hana said. "Nah. He sleeps like a log that one." Kyo interjected. "Um.Im gonna go upstairs and change." Kyo stuttered when he saw all the glances directed to him. "Um. I should change too. Tohru, do you have any clothes I can borrow? I forgot to bring extra, and I don't want to go around in my school uniform all day when there's no school." "Of course. Just chose anything you want. You know where my room is right? I would go with you but I have to make breakfast." "Oh, yeah, sure, hey thanks so much." "No problem Kaiya." Kaiya gave her a smile and headed up the stairs to Tohrus room. But when she got there, all she found in the closet was.dresses! Oh my god! I am so not going down there in a dress. But I cant go ask Kyo for a pair of his clothes again.oh well, I guess I'll just have to stick it out, even if Kyo does laugh forever. Kaiya picked a dress that was short and simple. It was a red kind of Chinese type of dress and had a bunch of butterflies on it. It was a bit short for her taste but it was the only one that wasn't to fancy or had ruffles. It also came with a cool black lace type thing that Kaiya chose to put around her upper arm. She also borrowed a pair of black sandals because her own shoes were wet. She also put her hair up in a loop type thing, like a ponytail but not pulled all the way through b/c her hair was wet as well. "Ok, be honest, tell me what you think. Be brutal. Im sorry Tohru, but I really don't like all the lacy dresses in your closet." "Oh my!" was the first thing Tohru could say.. "What?" "You look beautiful." She beamed. "You know, I was going to give that to you as a birthday present." "What! To me! But you hardly know me! You should give it to Uo or Hana, But not to me. This must have cost you a fortune!" "No, no, not at all! I was thinking about giving it to Uo because of the butterfly, but its to small for her build. And Its not really Hanas style, and it doesn't fit me. It didn't cost me anything, really, Ayame gave it to me b/c his client didn't want it anymore, and he didn't want to change it, so he gave it to me. Really, I've never worn it, and since it doesn't even fit me, it's yours." Tohru said happily. "Really?!" Kaiya seemed on the verge of tears but did let any of them fall because she knew everyone was going to taunt her even more once she was seen in a dress. "Well Kaiya, since I'm the first to see you, lets go to the living room and show everyone. You look great. But you might want something more comfortable." "What ever is fine for me." "Ok, but first we have got to show everyone how you look." Tohru said excitedly as she dragged Kaiya to the living room. "Look everyone! Look at the out fit Kaiya chose for herself from my closet." Tohru anounced once they had reached the living room. Everyone turned their attention away from the TV and looked over to Tohru. "What do you think?" Was all Kaiya cold say. "You look wonderful." Uo said, "love the butterflies." "You're beautiful." Hana chimed in. "I must agree with everyone else Miss Minamoto." Yuki said dully, not really looking at her. "Hey, Yuki, you know, you can call me Kaiya, in fact, I would prefer it. Being called Miss Minamoto makes me nervous, like I've done something wrong." Yuki smiled and agreed to call her Kaiya from now on. "Come on Kaiya, I'll find you something more comfortable to wear. But first." She whipped out a camera out of nowhere and took a few pictures of her. Only the last one did Kaiya actually pose for. She put on a supermodel face and glared at the camera. They all laughed. "Hey Tohru, would you mind if we had a little fun with your clothes?" Kaiya asked now inspired "Sure, but what for?" "Well I was thinking, maybe we could have a little fashon show or something. You know just for fun." She leaned over to Tohru for the last part of her plan. "and," she whispered into the other girls ears, "we can even dress up the prince and Kyo." They all erupted in laughter and all agreed. This is going to be fun. Kaiya thought as she dashed up the stairs after the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's all for now folks! I hope you liked it! And please keep reading to find out what happens to Yuki and Kyo in Kaiya's little game. The only way you'll know is if you keep reading. And the only way you'll find out what happens is if someone R&R's. So no reviews, no finding out what happens. ::gives evil grin:: Please R&R! 


	9. Fashin show thing kind of pointless

( ) A/N  
Italics are ppls thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Uo, Tohru, Hana and Kaiya got up to Tohrus room, they just saw Kyo  
coming from his room. They all looked at him with devilish grins, and went  
into Tohru's room to get everything ready.  
After about 10 minutes, all the outfits were picked out. All that had to be  
done, was getting Kyo and Yuki into one of them. Ayame had stopped by  
earlier with some outfits from his store that he said he would be happy to  
lend them as long as he got to watch his little brother walk down the hall  
(the pretend runway) in one of his designs. Everyone agreed happily, eager  
to see the 'prince' in a dress again. Yuki might not be that hard, but  
getting Kyo in one of Ayames outfits, that was going to be the challenge.  
Tohru and Uo decided to take care of Yuki, and Kaiya and Hana were going to  
take care of Kyo.  
"Hey Kyo. Come there for a second!" Kaiya yelled as she saw Kyo coming from  
his bedroom once more.  
"What?"  
"There's something in here I wanna show you."  
"Ugh, fine. Just tell me, what's so interesting about the closet?" Kyo said  
as he started to step inside the closet.  
"This." Kaiya said as she knocked him unconscious.temporarily of course.  
Just long enough for Kaiya and Hana to put him in a dress, One of Ayames  
famous designs.  
~*~Downstairs with Yuki, Uo, and Tohru~*~  
"Yuki-kun. Could you do me and Uo a favor?" Tohru asked in her sweetest  
voice.  
"Of course Tohru, what is it you would like me to do? Go to the market to  
get groceries?"  
"Not quite prince," Uo said getting impatient.  
"What Uo-chan is saying is.that.hum.first, would you like to come to my  
room?" Tohru said shyly.  
Yuki didn't really know what to say to this but agreed anyway.  
"So.what is the favor?" Yuki's curiosity starting to get the better of him.  
"Well, we were thinking," Tohru started as she entered the room, "could you  
put this on, then walk down the stairs and down the hall, where Shigure  
will take your picture, then come back up. Could you do that?"  
"Please"  
What have I gotten myself into!? It's the dress incident at school all over  
again. But I can't say no to Tohru. I already said yes. Good thing that  
baka neko isn't here. Then I would be in deep trouble.  
"Uh.ok.I guess." Yuki managed to spit out.  
"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Tohru squealed  
~*~Back in Kyos room~*~  
"Hey Kaiya, do you think he's gonna be alright? How hard did you hit him?"  
"Oh not very. He should be awake soon. Hahaha, doesn't he look so funny in  
this dress thing Ayame brought over? Hehehee"  
They both stood there laughing for a little while when suddenly Kyo woke up  
rubbing his head. "What happened?" Uh oh. He's awake.  
"Hey Hana, why don't you let me handle this, go see if Tohru and you know  
who is ready."  
"OK." And she left the room.  
"I ask again. What's going on and what the hell am I doing in this dress.  
Type. Thing!"  
"Well, you see, all you have to do to get out of the dress is walk down the  
stairs, across the hall, all the way to the end, and Shigure will take a  
picture and that's it. Don't worry, Shigure will be gagged and he won't  
blab to anyone, cause Hatori gave us some good dirt on him to black mail.  
That was Uos idea. So you don't have anything to worry about."  
"And why should I do this? What's stopping me from just ripping this dress  
off of me? And why should I when you're not going to do this."  
"Because one, I am doing this, and two, you better do this or your going to  
have a very painful experience with my good friend Madame fist."  
A few minutes later Kaiya walked out of the room looking very triumphant.  
"Come out when we call for you." She said as she headed to Tohru's room.  
"Oh Kaiya, how'd it go?" Uo said looking very interested.  
"Great, he's doing it. I think Ayame wanted to show off something also. Im  
going to go down there now and check. Tohru, can I have the camera to give  
to Shigure?"  
"Sure, it's on the counter. Im going to finish getting ready. Yuki's in his  
room, just so you know."  
"Perfect, I'll be back in a jiff"  
~*~Downstairs~*~  
"Ayame-san? Did you want to show off one of your designs or did you just  
want to watch?"  
"Oh I can participate! OH! YAY! Of course I will show off one of my  
designs! Wait till Yuki sees his older brother making his way down the  
stairs. He'll be so proud of his brother. I can see it all now."  
~*~*~Ayames daydream~*~*~  
"Oh Ayame! That was wonderful! Im so proud to have a brother just like you.  
You must teach me how to be like you. It will fulfill my life long dream."  
"Oh Yuki, my dear younger brother, it will take forever to be just like me.  
But I will do my best for my younger brother. You may praise me without  
holding back."  
"Wow Ayame, you're the greatest."  
~*~*~End daydream~*~*~  
::sweatdrop:: "right. So you're going to be in it then?"  
"Well of course. How could I let my dear younger brother down like that."  
".Right.Well I gotta go see Shigure. He's going to be taking the pictures."  
::knock, knock, knock:: "Come in!" sang a voice from inside the office.  
"Its me, Kaiya, I hope Im not disturbing you. But I was just wondering,  
would you mind taking a few pictures for us? The six of us are going to be  
having a little fashion show thing to show off some of Ayames new designs.  
If the pictures are good enough, Ayame wants to use them as advertisement  
for his shop."  
"Well of course I'll do it. Wait till everyone hears about this!" Shigures  
said, practically jumping out of his seat.  
"Well that's the thing, you can't tell anyone."  
"Oh my dear why not!" Shigure pouted.  
"I didn't want to have to do this to you Shigure, cause you're a very nice  
person. But, if you do tell everyone, Uo and I will tell Everyone about  
that time you were seen in the red light district with a particular  
someone. Im sure Ayame would be very unhappy to hear that." Kaiya said  
evilly.  
"High school girls these days are getting meaner and meaner. Ruining my fun  
like that. That's black mail I tell you black mail. But taking pictures of  
the guys in dresses is too big a chance to pass up. So I'll do it no fuss  
no muss. And I wont tell. Scouts honor." Shigure said doing that little  
scout hand thing that ppl do.  
"Like you're a scout." Kaiya said sarcastically but handing him the video,  
and regular camera anyways. "Here's a list of what everyone will be wearing  
and the order that they're coming in. I have to go get ready. Thank you  
Shigure!" Kaiya half yelled as she ran out the room.  
"How'd it go?" Uo said as she entered the room. "Was my fib true?"  
"Yeah, wait a second! That was a fib! It wasn't really true!"  
"Well I guess it was because it worked didn't it." Uo laughed.  
Ten minutes later the fashion show thing started.  
"First up is the lovely Honda, Tohru. Wearing a lovely design by Ayame  
Sohma. A beautiful pail blue dress with a wonderful pastel purple lace  
covering.thing." ::clicking of cameras::  
"Shows how much he knows about designing" Ayame whispered to the rest of us  
still upstairs.  
"Next up is the mysterious Saki, Hanajima, in a dark navy blue black long  
dress. Notice the sparkles and...OoOoOo strapless ness!" ::clicking of  
cameras::  
"You henti! Get on with the program!" no one in particular yells out.  
"Ah-hem. Yes. NEXT! Is the ::muffled laughs:: very hansom Sohma Kyo, in a  
half buttoned black leather jacket" hum where can I get me one of thos?  
"and in black, also leather pants. Notice ladies and gentlemen that he is  
not wearing a shirt." (A/N lol, sorry, but Kyo rocks my socks!!! WHOW!(back  
to the ff)) ::clicking of cameras::  
"What! Did you really think I was going to wear a dress! HA!" Kyo yelled as  
he walked past Shigure.  
"O and who do we have here? The Lovely Minamoto, Kaiya, wearing a lovely  
skirt and top. The top ladies and gentlemen, is a.do my eyes deceive me? A  
red bandana! ::whistle from somewhere:: and the skirt is a short black one  
with red slashes and a niiice slit down the side." ::clicking of cameras::  
"Hum.lest see, ah yes, Here comes Sohma Yuki. One of the more popular ones  
here tonight. He is showing off one of Ayames most prized designs. A spring  
dress with an assortment of flowers all the colors of spring. It also comes  
with an elegant little hat and a ribbon to tie in the middle to show off  
the persons figure. Hohoho! And there are also.hehehe.ruffles underneath  
the dress. :: Howling laughter, courtesy of Shigure Sohma.:: ::clicking of  
cameras::  
And heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere comes miss Uotoni Arisa ladies and gentlemen. Notice  
the wonderful designs on the blue silk dress; OoOoOo is that a slit I see,  
Oh and also notice the low cut of the neck. A wonderful spaghetti strap  
dress with a lace shawl thing." ::clicking of cameras::  
"And here, our prize model, the designer of all the wonderful fashions  
you've seen today, MR. AYAME SOHMA!!! Ladies and gentlemen, this evening  
Ayame will be showing us, HIS PURPLE LEPARD SPOTTED COAT!!!!! With the  
white fur collar on it and everything." ::clicking of cameras:: "Lets give  
a round of applause for Ayame and our beautiful models today."  
::lots of cheers and clapping from an invisible audience.::  
"Group picture!" Everyone came back downstairs and got into a nice little  
bunch. "ok, one, two," at two Shigure ran for the group and made it inside  
the picture just in time to do a little peace sign and give a big toothy  
grin.  
~*~*~later that night~*~*~  
"Hey Tohru, it's been great, but I gotta be heading home. By the way, can I  
have a copy of those pictures and of the video tape?" Uo said with and evil  
grin.  
"Oh of course. But I don't think it's a good idea if you were to pass it  
around everywhere. I think it would make Sohma-san and Kyo-kun a little  
embarrassed."  
"You don't have anything to worry about, you can trust me. And besides, you  
were gorgeous you have nothing to worry about."  
Tohru blushed and waved as her friend left the Sohma residence.  
"I should be going too. My electrical waves are telling me that if I leave  
now, I will get home in time. See you at school on Monday Tohru."  
"Ok Hana, see you later. I'll get you a copy also. Thank you! Bye now!"  
Hana waved good-bye and headed down the street to her home.  
"What about you Kaiya? Its getting late. I wouldn't want your parents to  
worry." At the words 'parents' Kaiya shuddered and hope it had gone  
unnoticed. Little did she know, a certain Sohma was standing not far away,  
noticing from a distance.  
"Oh.yes.good-bye Tohru, I had a wonderful time, and would you mind keeping  
the dress for a while? I think my, um, parents would get suspicious if I  
brought home something so beautiful and expensive looking."  
"Of course. I'll see you later. Bye now." Tohru called cheerfully as Kaiya  
made her way down the dimly lit street taking the first left into the woods  
as soon as she was out of sight.  
About a half hour later, a little white cat appeared at the back door of  
the Sohma home. "Kyo-kun." Tohru called into the next room.  
"Yeah? What is it? KAI!" Kyo exclaimed at the sight of the cat, which  
immediately jumped into his arms.  
"So is that what we're calling her now? You know, her name does ring a  
bell." Tohru said teasingly.  
"Hey, I thought of her name the first night she was here. That was BEFORE I  
meet Kaiya."  
Tohru just nodded and went back to doing the dishes and Kyo went back into  
the living room to watch TV.  
"Hey there." Tohru cooed when she noticed that Kai had staid in the kitchen  
with Tohru. "How's it goin' little fella? I bet your hungry after not being  
home for a few days huh. Too bad you weren't here when my friends were  
over. They would have loved you." She said as she started gently petting  
the cat. Kai purred softly and nuzzled up against Tohrus warm hand. Tohru  
smiled.  
While Tohru did the dishes, she talked to Kai, it seemed to make the task  
go faster when she had someone to talk to. The job was soon done and they  
both went to join the guys in front of the television.  
"Im turning in."  
"Good night Kyo, sweet dreams" Tohru said this every night and it had  
become sort of a ritual in the Sohma house.  
"Kai, you coming?" he asked the cat, but when he noticed that she had  
fallen asleep in Tohrus lap, he decided to just let her be and go to bed.  
"Aw.look at that. What a cute little kitty" Shigure cooed. "Tohru-kun, can  
I hold her?"  
"Of course Shigure-san." Tohru said as she gently passed the sleeping cat  
to the eager dog.  
"She's so soft, And cuddly, and cute!" The dog praised as he started  
petting the animal.  
"Yes, she's a cat. Normal cats tend to be that way. Unlike that stupid cat  
that's sleeping upstairs." At this comment Kai woke up immediately.  
"Looks like she thought you were talking about her." Shigure said teasing.  
"Yes, it would, cats being the stupid creatures they are." Yuki said rather  
dryly, still having both eyes fixed on the TV screen.  
"Aww! Yuki! You made her leave." Shigure complained as Kai headed for the  
stairs. "Not fair! And she was just getting to know me too. You made her  
mad Yuki." The publisher complained, even though no one but possibly Tohru  
was listening. With that he got up and started after the cat.  
"Huh, figures, the dog running after the cat. Typical. Stupid cat. One was  
enough. We don't need two cats running around the house." Yuki mumbled  
under his breath.  
::yawn:: "Yuki-kun, I think Im going to go to bed also. Thank you for your  
participation today. You were great. Good night. Sweet dreams Yuki-kun"  
"I lost her. She must have gone into Tohrus room or some other hidden place  
in the house because I cant find her anywhere. :Sigh: Oh well, I'll find  
her tomorrow. It is Saturday after all.  
~*~*~Upstairs under Kyos bed~*~*~  
I knew he wouldn't look for me here.  
"Hey Kyo. HEY! Wait a minute. What did you do with my basket bed? Kyo? Are  
you awake? KYO!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pen-in-the-wind: Hey there ppls who are reading my fanfic!  
Thank you so much for reading AND reviewing.  
I hope you enjoied the little pagent thing I wrote about.  
Also, just a little extra info, but I actually drew all 7 ppl in the  
outfits I described  
I had a lot of fun drawing and writing Kyo's outfit. Sorry but as I said  
before, KYO ROCKS MY SOCKS!  
Cloudmonkey77: Hey girl, what ever floats your boat.  
Pen-in-the-wind: yes well anyways, I would send a link on the pg so you  
could see the pics I drew of all of them in their little outfits, but I  
don't got a scanner! =^-^=  
For now, you can all just imagine what it looks like till I get one!  
HEHEHE!  
Please R&R!  
Till the next chapy!  
C ya 


	10. Troubles

( ) side comments/ author notes  
italics are ppls thoughts  
~*~*~*~*~  
.  
The next few days passed quickly for the six friends. Of course, the  
biggest surprise came when Ayame published some of their pictures in a  
magazine to advertise for his shop. He published a picture with Kaiya, Uo,  
and Tohru doing a Charlies angles pose and one of Kyo and Yuki (who wasn't  
wearing the dress he was previously wearing, but was wearing something more  
similar, {kind of} to what Kyo was wearing) doing a tough guy pose. The  
Yuki fan club instantly took the picture and put it all over the school.  
Yuki had quite a hard time convincing the fan club that he didn't want a  
picture of him and Kyo hanging all over the school. So the fan girls ripped  
Kyo out and just put Yuki.  
Anyways, after this whole fiasco, the list for the track and gym team  
was posted. "Hey Kaiya!" an eager orange haired boy yelled from down the  
hall.  
"Yeah, what is it Kyo?" the cat replied  
"Have you seen the list?" He said eagerly, practically jumping up and down.  
(But you know he wouldn't, that would make him too much like Momiji, and  
that was the last thing he wanted)  
"No I haven't, Im kind of scared to look. How am I ever going to pay for  
school, and two sports teams? I might even have to quit one of them. I only  
tired out for both because I didn't think I would actually make it into any  
of them."  
"Well I hope you decide to quit the gym team cause you made it into track."  
"OH MY GOSH! Are you serious? Oh my gosh!" She screamed happily. "I have  
to tell Tohru and the others!" and with that she ran off to find them.  
"Congratulations" muttered Kyo as he watched the cat run down the hall.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
.  
As the next couple of weeks went by, the people in Shigures house seemed  
extra busy. Shigure was on a deadline for his new book, he even didn't have  
the time to torture his publisher like always.  
Kaiya had become very busy with school, sports, and she was working a lot  
of overtime at her job. She was Kaiya Minamoto by day and Kai the cat by  
night.  
Tohru was struggling with her job as well, and she was starting to fall  
behind on her schoolwork. Yuki was busy with all his school 'politics' and  
president crap and stuff, and for some reason, (still unknown and we'll  
never know why) Kyo started working secretly for Ayame. (hey, I guess he  
needed the cash or something, why else would he work for Ayame? but what  
would he want the cash for? Hum.(nehehehe)) For the most part, everything  
was going smoothly as all of this became routine after a while. Till one  
day:  
.  
"Minamoto, Kaiya, May I see you in my office." Came the headmasters voice  
over the intercom.  
From all over the room whispers started all around the class. "Hey Kaiya,  
what's going on?" Asked Hana from her seat behind Kaiya. "Not sure" was all  
she could say as the teacher dismissed her from class.  
.  
~*~Headmasters office~*~  
.  
::knock, knock:: "Come in." Came a voice from inside the room.  
"Yes head master? What did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Kaiya, a  
bit frightened, as she entered the office. The headmaster was holding up a  
file, and on the tab it read, Minamoto, Kaiya.  
"You know young lady, it is preferred that you give a weeks notice when  
your moving so that we can send your records to your new school early. You  
should have told me or my secretary you were moving tomorrow."  
'WHAT! Im moving! When did this happen? How did this happen? OMG! IM GONNA  
KILL SHIN FOR THIS!(Kaiya)' "Um.sir, Im not going anywhere. I'm staying  
right here at Kaibara high, I'm only moving to a new house. I'll still be  
in the same district." Kaiya assured him, although she had no idea what she  
was going to do.  
"You know miss Minamoto, its not a good idea to make a habit out of lying."  
"I don't know what your talking about." Kaiya said, defiantly not lying.  
"Well you see, unless you consider the USA, in the same district, then I  
believe you."  
"IM MOVING TO THE U.S.!"  
"Well honestly, your saying this like you don't know, now I've taken the  
liberty of telling your teachers already, I suggest you go to you locker  
and get your things in order."  
"Yes sir." She said miserably as she left the office.  
.  
::ring, ring:: "Moshi, moshi?"  
"Yes, this is the headmaster at Kaibara high school. I would like to talk  
to master Shin."  
"This is Shin. Did you do it old man?"  
"Yes, it is done. She'll be coming home shortly. That girl wont be coming  
here anymore, Or to any school. You can't attend school if you're a ghost."  
::Evil laughing heard from both sides of the telephone.::  
.  
Want a cliffy? Didn't think so. Here's more~!  
.  
~*~*~ later at school in the caf.~*~*~  
.  
"Kaiya, over here!" Yelled Tohru from a table in the cafeteria.  
"What happened?"  
"I.I.I'm moving." She said in a low hushed tone.  
"WHAT!" all of them burst out at once. "To where?"  
"The U.S."  
"What the hell?"  
"Yeah, that bastard Shin, I'll get him for this. ~sigh~ After all this  
time, I thought he forgot about me. I thought he would leave me alone. But  
he found me."  
"Who is this 'he'?" Kyo asked with a hint of, could it be, jealousy?  
"Shin. I live with him and his.um.family. If you could call it that."  
'should I tell them that Shin is also a Sohma? And why he wants me to stay  
away from the other Sohmas? (Kaiya)'  
Kyo, a bit relieved, went on eating his lunch, determined to ask more  
later.  
"So is this you last day with us Kaiya?" Tohru asked.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." At all of their questioning faces  
Kaiya decided that she needed to explain a bit more. "Well, first of all,  
I'm supposed to be heading home right now so technically I'm not even  
supposed to be here, and secondly, I'm not going to let Shin control my  
life and to take me away from the people I care about most. I'm going to do  
something about this. If all goes well, I'll see you all tomorrow."  
And with that she left the lunch room with a few bewildered faces looking  
back at her.  
"What the hell is that maniac planning?" Kyo wondered out loud. Saying the  
question that everyone had on their mind.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
.  
As Kaiya dashed down the street, her first stop was the building she had  
her job at. Knowing Shin, he probably messed up everything that involved  
her life. And the first thing to go, would be her job.  
"Oh Kaiya, what are you doing here? I thought you quit?" Her manager said  
as she ran into his office panting. "We already replaced you. Im sorry.  
Have a nice time in America." He said with a cheerful grin.  
~*~few minutes later, after Kaiya left the office~*~  
"Hey Shin, guess who just dropped by her old job."  
"Perfect" came a snide vice from the other end. "Soon she'll have no place  
to go, and she'll have to come home sooner or later."  
::More evil laughing::  
.  
~*~*~*~*~  
.  
That afternoon, Kaiya went back to her place in the woods, where all of her  
things were carefully hidden, and slung everything over her back. "There's  
nowhere else to go. Shin ruined everything, I don't have a job, a school, a  
home. I could always be a cat for the rest of my life. But what will I do  
if I don't go to school and get a right education. All of my dad's efforts  
would be lost." She said out loud to no one.  
.  
~*flashback*~  
.  
'Now honey, I want you to be brave. I have to leave you know, you're going  
to go with aunt Kayo and her son Shin. Your going to live a happy life, get  
a good education, go to collage, and have the life you deserve. Im sorry I  
couldn't do more for you. I'm giving you all of my savings to you for your  
future. I wish you well.' and with that, the life was drained from his  
body, and her nightmare of a life started in Shins murderous grip.  
"NO! STOP! Please! STOOOOOOP!" came her horrible memory of her unanswered  
screams into the night.  
.  
~*End flashback*~  
.  
She wiped away a stray tear and rubbed an old scar on her shoulder at the  
thought of that moment. 'I cant stand up to him, I tried that already, and  
look what it got me. (Kaiya)' she thought to herself as she touched the  
three marks of her cheek. But dispite this, she got up her courage and made  
a vow to herself that she wasn't giving up. Besides, she still hadn't told  
Kyo what she came to tell him in the first place. The whole reason to why  
she even bothered staying around the other Sohmas, other then the fact that  
they hid her from Shin and the 'others'.  
"Kaiya?" came a familiar voice from behind her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I should be asking you the same thing." At the site of all of her stuff on  
her back he asked, "Now where do you think your going? Running away? Gone  
scared. One little thing happens and you run away scared. At least stay  
here and kick his ass or something."  
Kaiya had to smile. Was Kyo really asking her to stay?  
"Yeah, and I would, but where would I stay? I cant be a cat forever."  
"Hum."  
"Kaiya!" came an excited/surprised yell, from none other, then Tohru. "Kyo,  
you found her. How did you know she would be in the forest?"  
"Just a hunch." He said with a grin.  
"So what are you going to do Kaiya?"  
"Well looks like Im moving cause other wise I have nowhere to stay."  
"OH! Kyo-kun! Maybe she could come stay with us!" she said excitedly. "Oh,  
but I hope Shigure-san wont mind, it is his house. I shouldn't say such  
ideas out loud without asking Shigure-san first." She said kind of.more  
sadly then she had just been.  
"Well then lets go ask." Said Kyo in his normal tone, not wanting to sound  
so eager.  
"Uh.are you sure its not too much trouble? I don't want to intrude."  
"Oh don't worry, just go ask him, how could that hentai-inu say no to  
another girl living with him?" Kyo said, and without thinking he grabbed  
Kaiya's stuff that were now on the ground and headed to Shigure's house.  
'he better say yes(Kyo)'  
.  
~*~Shigures House~*~  
.  
"Tadaima!" Tohru announced.  
"O cainasai!" Shigure said happily as he went to the door to great them.  
"Oh Kaiya, I didn't know you were coming today! What a pleasant surprise!"  
"Shigure-san? I was just wondering."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Um.how should I ask? Well.um. Can Kaiya stay here?" Tohru asked timidly.  
Ok, now Shigure was a bit confused, at first he thought that Kaiya was just  
coming over for a little visit, then he thought she was staying the night,  
but when he saw Kyo drag in a HUGE backpack thing, (you know, the kind you  
use for hiking and stuff. The ones that are as big as like half your body.)  
He knew he was going to have another Tohru incident on his hands. And he  
was overjoyed.  
.  
When Kaiya saw the confused look on his face, she feared the worst, but  
when the look turned into a smile, she didn't know what to expect from the  
inu.  
"Well of Course you can stay!" Shigure exclaimed like it was the most  
obvious thing in the world. "Why, how could I turn you down?! I'm so glad  
that my humble home will be the refuge for another lost stray." He said  
rather dramatically.  
"He's been spending too much time with Ayame." Kyo muttered to the two  
girls. They both laughed a bit before turning a bit more serious.  
"But Shigure-san, how am I to pay for staying here? I lost my job, and I  
cant take away Tohrus roll in the house. How can I possibly accept this?"  
"Well. hum.I know! You can be my personal assistant. You know, run errands,  
give me ideas, sort things, that kind of thing. That's enough for me. But  
we have to ask Akito. See if it's ok with him."  
"Oh really! Thank you so much!" Kaiya was so happy she totally forgot the  
curse and jumped into Shigures arms and hugged him.  
"What? No poof?" Shigure said amazed  
"What's going on?" Tohru asked confused.  
"Oh crap." Kyo and Kaiya said together.  
"Now we really need to speak with Akito. Right away." Shigure said more  
seriously then before. And they all hopped in the car and headed to the  
Sohma main house.  
'Akito? No, this isn't happening. Shin. I have to get out of here!' Kaiya  
thought franticly.  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.  
A/N:  
Hahahahaha! CLIFFY!  
Now you have to wait to see what happens. Sorry folks, but if I write  
everything at once, then.well, this fanfic wont have as many chapters, and  
besides, it keeps you coming back. =^-^=  
Please R&R, I like long reviews, and I don't plan on posting more till I  
get a few reviews.  
So R&R if you wanna know what happens.  
TTFN 


	11. Whip in the dark

Chapter 11  
'Akito? No, this isn't happening. Shin. I have to get out of here!' Kaiya  
thought franticly.  
"Kaiya are you ok." Kyo said at the sight of Kaiyas frantic face.  
"What? Oh, yeah, Im fine."  
"Are you sure? You dont look well. You sure your up to this?"  
"A-Yeah, its-its nothing" Kaiya said, putting on a smile to mask her true  
feelings. She didnt want to go. She didnt want to see Shin, or Akito agian.  
She just wanted a life away from all of it. But she knew, deep in her  
heart, that she couldnt run away, she had a destiny, and if she didnt do  
her part to fullfil it. Everyone she cared for would suffer.  
"Hey, Kaiya. When you hugged me back there, why didnt i change into a dog?  
The only possible way is if you were part of the zodiac, but thats  
imposible." Shigure said, wundering out loud.  
"Its, its because I am part of the zodiac. I am the second cat born into  
the zodiac. There are ohers like me aswell. We are the 'Sohma Similars'.  
And each of us have a special purpose as to why we are here, a similar is  
born when the fate of a 'True' Zodiac member, is too great for them to do  
on their own. We all need help to find the right path to fulfil our  
destiny. And mine, has led me here. Right now, all i can do is stay by my  
similar, Kyo, and do my part to make sure he knows his fate and to make  
sure he fulfils that fate. He cannot fail! and that is what I am here for.  
To make sure he doesnt fail. That is all I can say now."  
Shigure, Kyo, Tohru all sat in silence after she spoke. They didnt really  
know what to say. How could there be 2 cats? And two of other animals in  
the zodiac. And what was all this 'fate' and 'destiny' stuff she kept  
talking about? What did it all mean? And did it have something to do with  
the look on her face, as the distance to the main house grew steadily  
shorter.  
"We're here." Shigure anounced, "Now Kaiya, Kyo and I will go in with you.  
And i beleave Hatori will be there as well."  
Kaiya nodded. It was now or never. She knew what she had to do. "Lets go."  
She said with confidence.  
"Tohru, you should wait somewhere quiet while we get this all worked out."  
"Hai." Tohru said obediantly as she went to go find some of the other  
Sohmas around.  
"Lets go." Kyo said with a bit of nerviousness in his voice. He was never  
too fond of the Sohma head, and even if he tried not to show it, he feared  
Akito. And going into the main house now, was something he didnt want to  
do. Everything in side him was screaming to turn back. But he had to do  
this. He wasnt about to let Akito treat Kaiya the way Akito had treated  
him. He wouldnt.  
"Hatori, should we go see Akito now?" Shigure asked his friend as they  
approched Hatori, who was standing at the front of the house.  
"Yes, he is waiting." and they all walked inside.  
"Wait here." Hatori comanded as the four of them now stood in front of  
Akitos room.  
Hatori vanished into the room, and a minute later came out telling them  
they could go in.  
"I'll go in first." Kaiya said nerviously. And before any of them could  
protest she swiftly went into the room and locked the door. Leaving Shigure  
and Hatori staring wide eyed and Kyo pounding on the wooden door.  
"Its been a long time. Kaiya." came a cold voice from a shadow somewhere  
deep in the room.  
"Yes, it sertinly has. Brother."  
"You will not address Akito-sama in that way you dispicable wench!" Came a  
second voice that made itself known as the owner of the voice landed a hard  
slap to the face on Kaiyas tender cheek.  
"I should have known you would come too Shin. Akito could never fight his  
own battles. He always was weak. Both of you. Trying to hide your  
weaknesses with your power. You make me sick. I am ashamed to call you my  
brothers!"  
"YOUR ashamed. You do not have to live with the dishonor of having you HALF-  
sister, be the most unworthy of all the zodiac. It is not even worthy of  
being part of the zodiac. It deserves to be shund."  
"Thats not why you shun the cat. and you know it. The reason why the clan  
head has always had the cat shund is because-"  
There was a loud slap as Kaiya had anouther slap on her face.  
"Shin, I think it is time, we tought the cat, its place in life and in  
line."  
"Yes brother." and Shin slowly morphed into a fierce tiger as Akito grabbed  
his whip.  
"You know what to do." Shin growled through the mouth of a tiger. And when  
she didnt, he lept forward and ripped her shirt off, leaving her only with  
her bra on. They were going to beat her raw. There was nothing Kaiya could  
do. She could only stand there. Frozen in fear as the memories all came  
back to her. The memory of her first beating like this. It was the day  
after she had found out her destiny. Her goal. To rid the Sohmas of this  
curse!  
There was a loud slap as Akito made his first whip to her back. it was soon  
followed by the scraches from Shins tiger claws. They both scrached and  
whiped simltaniously. Enjoying her suffering. And all the while, all Kaiya  
could do was stand there. In silence as she took this from her beloved  
brothers whom she loved.  
"Why, why would they do this?! Why dont they want to be free? Have they  
become so power hungry and evil, that they cant stand the thought of their  
power over the Sohmas, gone? Has this greed corupted them both?" (kaiya)  
On the last blow, both Shin and Akito Whiped and scrached their hardest.  
And it was all Kaiya could do now, and she screamed and earsplitting cry  
throughout the whole Sohma house. A cry that gathered all the people there  
to the door of Akitos room, where once only Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori stood,  
now there was haru, yuki, kyo, hatori, shigure, ayame, kisa, kagura, hiro,  
ritsu, and tohru. All were gathered at the door by that one murderous cry.  
"help. help me kyo" (kaiya)  
.  
"Stand up. You weakling. Dripping your dirty blood in front of us. You have  
no respect." Spat Akito coldly  
"People like you, do not deserve respect."  
"You will pay for that bitch!" Shin yelled as he grabbed a whip of his  
own(hes in human form again) and slapped her back with it again.  
Kaiya winced in pain. She looked up when she heard a huge thumping on the  
door and a voice calling to her from the other side. "Kaiya! Kaiya! hold  
on. Just a bit longer." the voice pleaded  
"Kyo." Kaiya mummbled. "No, you musent come here. I have to do this." She  
gathered all her strength, stood up and put on what was left of her shirt.  
The blood immediatly absorbing into her shirt. She stood firm, ready to  
face them.  
"You have one determined similar Kaiya, but will he still think the same of  
you, when he sees your true form?" Akito thretened. "You know your demon  
form is even uglyer then his. How will any of the Sohmas who you have  
befriended react when they find out that your and ugly little bitch from  
hell who doesnt deserve to live!"  
Kaiyas strength wavered. A hand reaching up to touch the chocker necklace  
her father had given her to hide her demon form.  
.  
~ ~  
.  
"Kyo, what are you doing. You know its no use to do that. One person cant  
break down this door." Yuki said trying to knock some sence into his  
cousin. But Kyo didnt listen, he just kept on ramming himself into the  
door. He had to get in. 'Im comming Kaiya.'(kyo)  
As Kyo took a few steps back once again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He  
turned around to find Yuki there. "We'll charge on three." Kyo nodded, not  
waiting around to find the hidden meaning behind his cousins actions. And  
they charged for the door.  
.  
~ ~  
.  
"Shin, get rid of her protective charm. Any second now that bastard cat  
will come through that door and when he does, I'll make sure he, and all  
them out there, see the curse and the true destiny of the cat." Akito  
ordered with an evil grin on his face.  
Shin gladly aproched Kaiya, with each step he took forward, Kaiya took one  
step back untill she reached the wall and could run no further. Shin went  
up from behind her and tried pulling the charms off, chocking her at he  
same time. And it all happened at once, the beads breaking, her  
transformation, the hidious laughing, and Kyo, along with Yuki, charging  
down the door.  
"Its all over!"(Kaiya)  
.  
Her skin bubbled as she could feel herself trancform into this .hideious  
beast. "Kyo! Get out of here!! They'll do to you what they did to me. RUN!  
Run away from here! LEave! Pleace!!!" she said starting to sob as she was  
still half way through her transformation. Hands, turning into masive paws  
and killer claws. "LEAVE!!! NOW!!" Kaiya pleaded. But Kyo was frozen in his  
place. All words at a loss, and he took a few steps forward. "NOOOO! Get  
back!" she yelled as she made her way to ward him off. "FORGET about me! Go  
home! All of you! You dont need to see this. please. just go." She said  
through tears.  
"What will you do." Shin mocked. "will you run and leave her here at our  
hands for her to suffer her life away, or will you join her in her fate."  
Kaiya stood there, not knowing what exactly to say next.  
"HA! Your as weak as Kaiya. Kill him as well." Akito said is his cold  
voice.  
"NOOOOO!" Kaiya yelled as she ran to Kyo and pushed him to the ground. Just  
as Shins Tiger claws sunk into her back, which would have gone into Kyos  
chest. "Go," she said throught the pain. "If you go now, there is still a  
chance to lift the curse. If you stay here, we'll both die. If you live,  
then there will be a bright future for all the Sohmas. I must do this." She  
said as Shin took his claws out of her back and was ready to pounce once  
more.  
Before Kyo could do anything, Kaiya flung him out into the hallway as she  
faced Shin and Akito head on.  
.  
"Shes finaly letting herself go." came a voice from the hall.  
"Kazuma-san" Tohru said surprised to see him.  
"What are you talking about?" Momiji asked in shock.  
"Back when i was training her, it always seemed like she was holding back.  
Like she desparatly wanted to fight with her all, but something always held  
her back. Back then, she didnt know what she was fighting for, now she  
fights for a purpose and that purpose gives her strength." Kazuma said  
rather wisely.  
"Shes fighting to lift the curse." Kyo said quietly, but loud enough for  
all those there could hear.  
As the fight went on, Kaiya was loosing stregth from all the blood she was  
dripping from the wounds in her back.  
She was loosing.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
.  
A/N: So, how did you all like that chappy? Sorry if it was a bit short,  
i'll try to make the next one longer. I'll also try to update this at least  
once a week, like on the weekends or something. With school and everything,  
i usually cant do it on the week days. Also, im working on writing a dragon  
knights fanfic for my friend. so yeah. and its kind of hard to do both of  
these at once cause the dk one is like pure humor, and this one, well this  
one isnt.  
Oh yeah, and i know your reading this hyein and Mij so you better drop me a  
review! or i'll be vewy angwy!!!!!!  
Please R&r and i'll try to write more asap 


	12. To break a curse

She was loosing.  
  
'I have to help her. but what can I do? What can anyone do now? NO! I cant think that way. There has to be something I can do. I know!' (kyo)   
  
"Kyo! What are you doing!" Yelled a worried Kagura. "Why are you taking your braclet off? You know what will happen"   
  
"I dont care. I cant just stand here while she does this all alone. I have to help. And the only way i'll be strong enough is if I fight in my cursed form to lift the curse." and with that Kyo pulled off the braclet. As he was going through his transformation, he saw flashbacks of himself as a child.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
"Kyo-kun, you must never take this off." His mother had told him as she placed a small braclet on his left wrist.   
  
"Why mother?" A cute little Kyo had asked.   
  
His mother didnt answer him, but everyday after that she checked to see if the braclet was still there.   
  
~end flashback~  
  
Kyo opened his eyes to see a slightly retreating crowd. He didnt care. Once his transformation was complete, he ran into the dark room just in time to catch Kaiya just before she slammed into the floor from one of Shins nasty blows.   
  
"Kyo," she murmered weakly.   
  
"Im not going to let you do this alone. Besides, you said it was the cats fate to lift the curse, and that a similar is born to help its 'other' fulfil the its destiny if the job was to large to do alone. So you see, I cant let you do this alone." Kyo put her down on the floor and her knees gave way, letting her sink to the ground.   
  
Kaiya looked up at him, taking in his mononoke form. 'At least he doesnt have to look as hidius as i do. I can let him have that satisfaction.'Kaiya laughed to herself.   
  
She nodded and got up off the floor. "Lets go get them." she said with renewed strength and confidence. Kyo nodded and they both turned to face the Sohma heads together.   
  
"Aww, look Akito, theyre both here to die together. They will never win. I will not allow you to win! If I must live my life destined to be alone, then I will have at least have the satisfaction and power over you that I deserve." Shin spat. "I shall finish you off in my most powerful form of all. Behold the power of the dragon!"   
  
There was a bright blue light surounding Shin. As the light died down, and everyone unshealded theyre eyes, they saw an enormus dragon towering over them.   
  
"Oh my," Was all Hatori could say.   
  
"He doesnt look so tough." Kaiya said through gritted teeth.   
  
Kyo looked at her in his daze, but quickly shook it off and nodded confidently. And they both ran forward to attack him at the same time. Together, both in their mononoke forms, even in his form as a dragon, Shin was slowly, slowly, becoming weaker.   
  
"YOU WILL NOT TRIUMPH OVER ME!" Shin bellowd as he swung a claw at Kyo, but was stopped mid-slash, Kaiya had bitten his other arm, her dagger like teeth digging into his flesh. distacting him from his target.   
  
"Come and get me. coward!" Kaiya taunted.   
  
"You cant win." Kyo said tauntingly.   
  
'Its true, these two ugly beasts are taking my strength, it seems that as my strength leaves, their strength gets stronger. It will all be over soon. Im sorry brother, I've failed.'(Shin)   
  
"HA! You think you can win! It has only just started." Shin took in a huge breath of air and spat out a great wave of fire. Making a direct hit on Kyo and Kaiya.   
  
.  
  
"KYO! KAIYA!" The Sohma clan yelled out together.   
  
"How could they survive such a thing." Momiji said in a less then cheerful voice. All the Sohmas bowed their heads in respect.   
  
"They died trying to lift the curse. For that, we are eternaly thankful" Hatori spoke to all of them.   
  
Yuki looked up at the place he had last seen the two. 'They cant be gone. He cant be gone. I never told him-'   
  
"Look!" Haru exclaimed as he pointed at the dieing inferno. They all looked up.   
  
"How, how can this be?" Ayame thought out loud.   
  
"Nice trick brother. To bad it didnt work!" Kaiya taunted. Kyo smirked at this.  
  
"NO! How can this be!!!" Shin said outraged. That attack had been his last hope. If that didnt kill them. There was nothing left he could do.   
  
"Lets get this power hungry bastard once and for all." Kyo said confidantly. Kaiya nodded and they both went in for the final attack. To end all the suffering of the cursed Sohma family, and to finaly have peace between one anouther.   
  
As Shin tried dogging the last of the oncoming attacks, he clumsily knocked into everything in the room, shelves, vaces, dressers, chairs, all chattered as the huge dragons body colided with them.   
  
"Your cornered Shin, theres nowhere else to go."   
  
"Give up."   
  
"Never." Shin spat. "Even if it may look like Im loosing, my brother will not allow me to loose. Its because of all of YOU that my brother is to die! I will get my revenge on all of you for just allowing his life to be thrown away! You will all pay!" Shin said as he used the last of his strength to use his knife like claws to slash the to beast cats in two. Just as he was about to make contact, he head "Im sorry Shin. My brother" said a tearful whisper past his ear as two figures attacked him from behind. And Shin fell to the ground, eyes wide open in shock, he changed back into his human form, to weak to now keep his great dragon form.   
  
There was a silence as the two beast cats silently changed back into humans as well, who then turned to the corner where Akito was last seen. He was gone. They heard a grown from behind them and turned to see Shin trying to get up.   
  
Kyo saw one of Akitos 'tresures', an old chinese relic, some old sword. He picked up the unsheathed sword and pointed it directly at Shins face. "Wheres your beloved Akito now Shin?"   
  
Shin could only look up at the infuriated orange haired boy in disbeleaf. "no. he wouldnt leave. he wouldnt leave me." He said in denial.   
  
"Its true Shin, Im sorry, you faught for Akito, in his name, and now he has deserted you." Kaiya said almost sypatheticly now standing infront of her half-brother.   
  
"You thought that by making the cat seem like the lowest of the jyunnishi, that you could prevent its destiny from being fulfilled. You made the whole jyunnishi think that the cat was the scum of the earth. Ever since the begining of this curse, the family head was overcome by the thought of revenge and tortured the cat. All so you could have your slice of power and revenge. Yours and Akitos selfishness brought an end to happiness to this family. But when Tohru came into the lives of the Sohmas, your power started to slip away, and that scared you. Your weakness gave me the courage to overcome my fear of you and Akito. I am not affraid of your torture anymore. Not afraid of what you could do, or what you will do. I will take all the beatings and pains of this family if it will lift the curse. I've lived in the shadows of fear for too long." Kaiya said confidently looking into the shaking orbs of Shins black eyes.  
  
He was panting heavily, not knowing what to expect from her next. Getting himself together, he yelled the first thing that came to his head, "You lieing bitch! What do you know about me! How would you know anything!" He yelled, panting in frustration.   
  
Kaiya squat down in front of Shins face and put on a bright smile. "Because, you are my brother, and beleave it or not, I know you better then you know your self. I knew you before you discovered your urges for power and revenge. When you were a fun happy loving little boy. A boy who inbraced life and his family." Kaiya turned her head away as tears started to fall. "Before you found out about me, about the curse, and that you could have power over all of us. Before you started hurting me." Kaiya turned her back on him, and for the first time, Shin saw, really saw, all the pain and blood he had inflicted on her. And he smiled. He saw the blood dripping down, he suddenly remembered the instance when each scar was made. "Yes," he chuckled evily, "I did do that. Didnt I. We manipulated you both well. Both you and Yuki."   
  
Yukis eyes widened at this statment.   
  
"What are you talking about Shin?" Kyo asked in Yukis sted.  
  
"Akito manipulated Yuki, the rat, the cats greatest enimy, and was the wood to his growing flame of manipulated hate for you. He knew that if the cat and the rat were to be friends, we wouldnt stand a chance. So we manipulated you both. Akito and I. And you all reacted the way we thought you would. Except-" Shin stoped, his strength giving way with every breth.   
  
"Except for me." Kaiya finished. Shin nodded.   
  
"None of us deserved this. Not even you or Akito. None of us deserved to have to bare this curse." She looked at her freely bleeding back, "This blood, my blood, is the blood of all past Sohmas and theyre suffering. None of us deserved to suffer at your hands. Not me, not Kyo, not Hatori, not Yuki or anyone else." She turned around and for the first time stepped out of the darkness of the room and into the light. There were gasps as everyone saw her red back. "We've all suffered." She looked down at her wrists, "Some of us more then others. But im glade i didnt die back then, or else i would never have meet the other Sohmas, and I would never have made it this far.To be able to do what is needed to be done. Now, neither of you hold any power over us that are part of the jyunnishi. We will no longer even be the jyunnishi. We will be free." She grabed the sword from Kyos loose hands and held it close the her chest. "For the curse to be lifted, someone must give a blood offering. With my spilt blood, it is my wish that all of you will be free and no longer live alone. I hope you all find love, and live your life like normal people. Im sure we'll meet again some day." She turned to face all the jyunnishi, who were all saring at her in disbeleaf of what she was about to do. She whispered a soft "Good-bye" And she pirced the sword into her chest and fell back to the ground.   
  
"Stupid girl.... Shes sacraficing her life to lift the curse...Somehow, i cant help but love that crazy bitch" Shin said as he closed his eyes, "hurry, save her damn life." and life left his body.   
  
Emediatly the Sohmas sprang to Kaiyas side, "Shes still alive." Hatori said in his calm voice.   
  
"Dont waste your sympathy." Kaiya muttered. The last thing she heard was the sound of sirens and a voice echoing in her head.   
  
"Hold on. Dont give up. You have to come back. Just hold on a bit longer."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N  
  
So What did you guys think? Sorry if it was a bit corny.-_-" and for all the miss spellings.(my spell checks like, messed/busted)  
  
Anyways, yeah, i kind of realize this chappy is a bit short, and i was gonna make it longer. But this way, it keeps you coming back.^-^   
  
Hope you like this fan fic so far, and look for my new DK fanfic coming soon. Its a humor that im writing for my friend. And if any of you know DK, try writing a Rath/Cecia fic. There arent enough of those. I would write one, but as ive prooven with this fic im not good with pairings. so anyways! write a R/C fic and u'll make someone out there really happy. *cough*sophie*cough* ^-^   
  
please R&R or you'll never find out what happens.^-^   
  
~ pen-in-the-wind 


	13. Comimg back

.  
.  
.  
.  
The last thing she heard was the sound of sirens and a voice echoing in her  
head.  
"Hold on. Dont give up. You have to come back. Just hold on a bit longer  
.  
.  
.  
~*~at the hospital~*~  
.  
.  
All looked up as they saw 2 men walking through the set of double doors.  
Five hours ago, 8 Sohmas and a young girl entered the hospital with heavy  
hearts. They entered and walked into a small waiting room and saw an  
orange haired boy sitting in a corner, hugging his knees and staring at the  
ground.  
.  
Kagura took a step towards him but stopped when she felt a hand on her  
shoulder. She turned and was greeted by a pair of purple eyes.  
"I think we should let him be. He probably wants to be alone."  
Kagura nodded and took a seat a few yards away. The others soon followed  
suit and waited. Listening to the sounds of the ticking clock. The silence  
was unnerving. There were the occasional sobs from around the room, but  
that was to be expected.  
.  
After three hours of waiting, the hospital doors opened. The Sohmas looked  
up and saw 7 figures walking in. There was a young woman leading them,  
followed by three guys to her left and three girls on her right. She walked  
confidently up to Shigure, making him look up at her in surprise.  
"Are you Sohma Shigure?" she asked in a stern tone.  
"Do I know you? Ms....?"  
"My name is Raika Nishioka. I am you similar."  
"What? I-I have a similar?"  
"Yes, we are all similar. When we heard about Kaiya we came right away.  
Have you heard anything about her condition?"  
"No, we haven't. But tell me, why do I have a similar? What is the destiny  
I cannot fulfill alone?"  
"Hey moron! I dont think now is the time to be asking stupid questions!" A  
young boy yelled at him. "Onee-san is in the hospital and injured badly and  
all you can do is think of yourself and ask retarded questions!!"  
Shigure chuckled. "Im being scolded by a little boy half my age." He  
cleared his throat and became serious again. "And who might you be."  
"Are you really related to Kaiya?" Momiji asked from next to Shigure.  
"My name is Seiya Asaoka. Kaiya isn't really my sister, but shes always  
been a sister figure to me. Just like what Tohru is for Kisa." He winked at  
Kisa making her blush and Hiro scowl.  
"How did you know about that?" Tohru asked curiously.  
"Im the tiger similar. Its my job to watch over Kisa when Hiros not  
around." He gestured to the two guys behind and in front of him. "Hes  
Kenshin Tanaka, the rabbit. And this guy in front of me is my big brother  
Yasu. Hes the Boar. Over there is Sakura Hagino, the cow. Behind her is  
Mitsuru Kudo, the snake. And last is Lin Nishioka, shes the sheep."  
All of the similar walked over to their zodiac doubles and greeted them  
warmly. For a while the Sohmas cast away their sadness and indulged in  
conversation.  
After Seiya finished talking to Kisa and Hiro, he walked over to Kyo and  
sat next to him on the ground.  
"Hey" "Hey"  
There was a silence between the two for a while.  
"Shes not going to die you know."  
Kyo looked up from the ground and looked at the kid. He didn't look older  
then 13 years old. How could this little kid who saw Kaiya as a sister, be  
so confident in her survival.  
"I know what your thinking, how can I be so confidant. Right? Well, I've  
known Kaiya my whole life. Shes gotten me out of quite a few jams, and I  
know, even when the odds are against her, she'll keep on fighting. She  
likes nothing more then to prove people wrong. It might take a while, but  
in the end, she always comes out on top. I have to believe that. Besides,  
shes way to stubborn to die."  
Kyo smiled and let out an airy laugh before reverting to himself again.  
"I know you've only known her for a few months, but even in that time, you  
got to know her as well as me. Possibly better. You know, the two cats are  
destined to be together. Did she tell you that?"  
Kyo looked up at the kid in disbelief.  
"Yup, she told me. She said that even if she didn't lift the curse, she  
would always want to be by her similar side and protect them. It didn't  
matter to her if it was a girl or a guy, but she knew in her heart that she  
would be there to protect that person. Thats partly why she learned how to  
fight. She cares to much about you and everyone else to just leave us."  
Tears started to well up in the boys eyes. "She has to live. SHE JUST HAS  
TO! I wont let her die. She wont leave us! She wouldn't just leave me  
here!"  
Kyo suddenly found himself being hugged by the kid. Seiya was crying into  
his shirt with his arms around him. 'what do I do?' (kyo) Kyo didn't know  
what to do, he just did what Kaiya did for him. He hugged the kid back  
rubbing his back and just repeated the words, "Its going to be ok.  
Everything will turn out fine."  
The Sohmas and the similar were all looking at the site. Kyo comforting the  
little kid and abelievectually helping the kid out. After a minute or two  
Yasu came over and took the sleeping boy from Kyos arms.  
"Sorry man, I cant believe how much he really cares for her. But I guess  
Hes always been that way. Always looked up to her."  
Kyo stood up and shook Yasus hand. "Its all right. Hes a cool kid, and he  
said just what I needed to hear."  
"Yeah, Hes got some hidden talent for that. Dont know where he gets it  
from. Just knows what to say and when."  
'I know where he gets it. He gets it from being around Kaiya so much. Its  
impossible to not let part of her personality rub off on you.'  
.  
Kyo joined the others in the seats of the waiting room, waiting for Hatori  
and the other doctor to come out from behind the double doors that they had  
taken Kaiya behind.  
.  
Kyo remembered the ride over to the hospital. He had ridden in the  
ambulance with Kaiya and Hatori. The paramedics treated Kaiya while Hatori  
supervised and tended to some of Kyos wounds. They weren't that bad. Only a  
few deep wounds plus numerous scratches and bruises. When the paramedics  
asked what happened, Hatori just said that it was a family dispute. Ending  
in Shins death and Kaiyas state in the ambulance.  
.  
The whole ride, Kyo couldn't remove his gaze from her face. Even how she  
was now, she didn't show any sign of pain or hatred. He had known her for  
only a few months, but ever since he first saw her in her cat form in the  
woods, something about her tugged at his heart. From the very beginning she  
took her place in his heart. Whether it was as their house cat or as his  
friend that he felt he cared for more then a friend, she was always there.  
In the depths of his mind and heart. Did he love her? What he felt, it was  
more then he felt for Tohru. He cared for her, but he didn't think he loved  
her. 'Im I really in love with Kaiya?'(kyo)  
.  
Kyo snapped back into reality. He looked around and all over he saw people  
comforting each other, each with worried looks plastered on their faces. He  
looked up at the clock that still insisted on ticking louder then anything.  
It was 7:00 PM. They had been there for five hours. And still. Nothing.  
Kyo slammed a fist on the arm of the chair. He could only be patent for so  
long. He was about to scream when he saw two figures walking through the  
double doors. One was Hatori and the other was the doctor that had gone  
into the doors with Hatori earlier.  
Everyone stood up waiting for the news. Kyo ran up to them yelling at them  
for an answer.  
"Is she going to be all right!? I dont care about the specifics, just tell  
me if she'll live!"  
"Yes, she will live, and you may go see her, but before you do, you should  
know that shes in accoma." Hatori said gravely.  
Now the other doctor spoke up. "We managed to repair the wound in her chest  
and the internal damage it did. But she lost a lot of blood and frankly, I  
dont see how she could have survived this long. As of now, shes living off  
machines. I dont think you should disturb her just yet. Give her some time.  
She seems like a strong girl. Maybe she'll wake up."  
"Is there anything we can do?" Seiya asked. He had woken up a little while  
ago and was now as awake as ever and ready to do anything.  
"Well, sometimes if someone the person is close to talks to them, sometimes  
it helps them wake up."  
That said all the Sohmas came rushing towards the room. Ignoring the yells  
of various doctors and nurses.  
.  
.  
They all rushed into the room together, rushing to Kaiyas side. The state  
she was in horrified them. She was attached to countless tubes and  
machines. Tubes attached to her arms, legs, chest, nose and mouth.  
She looked tired and worn out. Much unlike the Kaiya they all knew. By the  
look on her face, it looked as though she was ready to give up.  
"Kaiya! Dont give up! Come back to us! Kaiya!" They all yelled together.  
They yelled and pleaded with her unconscious body for what seemed like  
hours. In the end, nothing had changed. She was still motionless and all  
them got kicked out of her room. All except for Seiya who insisted on  
staying the night with her. Hoping to revive her. They all decided that as  
long as she was in accoma, each of them would take a night by her side and  
in the day a few more of them who could come, would.  
They all left that night, all by Seiya. He sat in a chair by her bed and  
held her hand tightly. And wept.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~*~Kaiya~*~  
.  
.  
'Where am I? What is this place? Where did all this darkness come from?'  
Kai thought as she floated weightless in an empty black space. 'What is  
that?' she asked herself as she saw a light in the distance. She willed  
herself to go closer to it, and as she got closer, she saw, 'its a meadow!'  
she gasped in awe at the beauty of it. Wild flowers, tall grasses,  
mountains, tall trees. And best of all, she saw all her friends standing in  
the meadow, just out of her reach. She wanted to go to them. To go to Kyo,  
Haru, Momiju, Tohru, Uo, Hana, Yuki, Seiya, Sakura, Kisa, Yasu, Kenshin,  
Raika, Mitsaru, Lin, Shigure, Ayame, and all the others. They were all  
there. Smiling at her.  
"Kaaaaaaiyaaaa" Came a distant voice. It was calling her. It was the voice  
of her friends that were in the field. But something was wrong. It was her  
friends calling her, but the voices weren't coming from the meadow they  
were in. It was coming from the blackness behind her. As she now strained  
harder to hear, she realized the gentle thump, thump, sound she heard  
before was gone. She sunk to her knees, getting weaker. The voice still  
calling "Kaiya~" now on all fours in the middle of the floating darkness,  
two doors appeared. Through one was the bright and sunny field where her  
friends waited for her. And through the other door, was the darkness and  
the voice that came from within its depths. She felt energy draining from  
her finger tips. She knew she had to choose which door to go through. She  
turned to face the door that had her friends waiting. But something stopped  
her. She wanted to go to her friends, but something in that voice seemed  
urgent and pleading. What could be the matter? 'Why are they all calling  
me?' she look back to the seine with the meadow and there, was her father.  
"Father!" she called out to him with a longing heart.  
"Kaiya," came his voice from what sounded like a great distance. "follow  
your heart. It will lead you to where you truly belong."  
She didn't understand. She looked through the other door and for a moment,  
she saw the whole Sohma clan gathered around something she couldn't see.  
'Are they crying?' Her heart ached. "Dont go. I love you. We all do. We  
need you in our lives." A sad and distant voice said.  
"I must go to them. Such sadness, I cant let them suffer." Then a thought  
hit her, 'was that Kyos voice?!' What could possibly make him and the other  
Sohmas so sad? I cant leave them like this. I have to do something.  
She looked back to the meadow. "Im sorry father, I'll see you again  
someday. I love you." She waved to her father and to her friends and went  
through the door that led into he darkness. To the voices that were calling  
to her in such urgency.  
As she got farther and farther away from the meadow, the louder the cries  
got. And she noticed that the familiar thumping that was gone before, was  
there again.  
"Kaiya." Came two sad voices.  
"Seiya, Kyo, everyone, Im coming."  
She flew into a new, warm light and the darkness around her was gone.  
.  
.  
~*~ Back in hospital room~*~  
.  
.  
Kaiyas eyes burst open. And in a faint voice she whispered, "Dont cry,  
everything is going to be fine."  
Everyone's eyes were one her. "Shes alive!" came Kisas small voice.  
Kaiya looked around and only now noticed that almost all the jyunnishi and  
all the similar were standing before her. "What-?" She started to say, but  
was stopped by an enormous hug she received from Kisa and Seiya. "Whats  
going on? Where am I?"  
Hatori took the liberty of answering her questions. "Your in the hospital,  
You've been living off machines for days now."  
"They were making us unplug you. When your heart stopped, they thought you  
were dead. If you hadn't waken up when you did..." Sakura trailed off  
towards the end.  
"How did you get back?" Yasu asked, wondering how this miracle took place.  
"Well, there was a beautiful meadow, and all of you were there, smiling  
back at me. But I heard this voice, calling my name. It was all of your  
voices. You were calling out to me. And I wanted to go to that voice. It  
sounded so hurt and worried. And the thought of you guys going through such  
pain, I couldn't leave you like that. I had to go to you.  
My father, he was in that meadow, he told me to follow my heart. That it  
would lead me to the place I belong. Here, will all of you. Your voices,  
the thought of all of you, brought me back."  
.  
The room was silent for a while. After for what seemed like forever, a  
doctor walked in. "I came just as soon as I heard she was up."  
"YOU idiot! You were gonna make us unplug her! You were just going to let  
her die! Your a doctor! Your supposed to save people!" Haru broke out,  
grabbing the doctor by the collar and slamming him against a wall.  
"Black Haru" Yuki and Kyo said in unison  
Haru slammed him again when he felt a hand on his arm. "What do you want  
Sakura!?"  
"Come on Haru, stop this. He was just doing what he thought was right.  
Please, let him go." She pleaded.  
"What are you talking about! Dont you even care that this man was almost  
responsible for Kaiyas death!"  
"Of course I do. And right now I would like nothing more then to let him  
have it, but that's not right. Beating him up would be pointless. Please,  
just calm down and let him go." She started stroking his arm and looked him  
straight in the eye. Harus grip on the doctor slowly loosened and he slowly  
put him down. Tossing him to the side as he walked away.  
Everyone stood there amazed. The only person they knew that could change  
black Haru back to white Haru was Yuki. How did she do it. Did it have  
something to do with the fact that they were both cows in the zodiac?  
.  
The frightened doctor slowly walked over to Kaiya and did a short check up  
on her. Kaiya looked around the room and in a corner she saw what she was  
looking for. "Hey Kyo, you ok? You weren't in exactly the best shape last I  
saw of you."  
"Im fine."  
"Were you worried about me?"  
Kyo grinned, "Not a chance. Seiya was right, you are to stubborn to go  
without a fight."  
Everyone in the room laughed at this. With Kaiya waking up, their spirits  
were lighter and the tension in the room seemed to lift.  
.  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~  
.  
So people, what did you think of the latest chapter? Sorry it took me so  
long to update. Im writing two or three other fanfics right now so i've  
been kind of busy with those.  
Some of you wanted to meet the other similars so I decided to put them into  
this chapter. I know the number of Similars I said in like the fourth  
chapter has changed, but I felt like adding more. I might even consider  
putting more in later. I dont know. Anyways, heres a list of all the  
similars I got so far:  
.  
Name Animal  
Age  
1. Seiya Asaoka Tiger 13  
2. Kenshin Tanaka Rabbit 15  
3. Yasu Asaoka Boar 19  
4. Sakura Hagino Cow 15  
5. Mitsuru Kudo Snake 22  
6. Lin Onishi Sheep  
12  
7. Raika Nishioka Dog 23 


	14. One night

Zodiac Doubles Chapter 14: A night as Cinderella  
.  
.  
Yes I am aware that before in the 4th chapter I did say that the dog  
similar was 5, but I decided against it. I have other plans for her that  
involve her being older. Sorry for the confusion guys. Happy reading. ^-^  
.  
.  
A few days later Kaiya was allowed to go back to Shigures house. It was her  
last night at the hospital and Kaiya was sitting up late doing homework she  
asked Tohru to bring for her. She didn't want to fall behind. The past few  
days she had been in the hospital for a little rehab. The doctors were  
greatly impressed with her fast recovery. Kaiya worked extra hard so she  
would be in shape for the sports she planed on doing the second she got  
back. Kaiya hated the whole idea of being stuck in one place for a long  
time. She wasn't they type of person to stay in one place to long.  
.  
Kaiya looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It flashed 12:30am.  
Her eyes became heavy anchors as she set the books to the side and turned  
the light off, snuggling deep into the covers.  
As she drifted off to sleep, she remembered the events of the day and  
smiled.  
.  
~Earlier that day~  
.  
Kaiya came back into her hospital room that day exhausted and ready for a  
nap. She was just about to climb into bed when she saw three figures walk  
into the room.  
"Hatori, Kyo, Seiya, what are you doing here?"  
"We came to check up on you. The doctor said-wait, Seiya wanted to tell  
you" Kyo said as he felt a tugging on his sleeve.  
"You can come home tomorrow!!" the boy exclaimed.  
"Yes, after one more test you'll be going back to living in Shigures home  
with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. How's your rehab going?" Hatori queried  
"Its going great, Im a bit tired now, but if it means I'll be able to play  
sports and stuff at school sooner, I'll work my butt of. No pain no gain."  
She smiled cheerfully and climbed into the bed. "So did you guys come here  
just to tell me? It would have been easier to call. I don't want to put you  
guys through any unneeded trouble."  
"Come on Onne-san, we know you were wondering when we would come see you  
again." They all laughed at this, Seiya went up close to Kaiyas ear and  
whispered something that made Seiya laugh and Kaiya turn a slight shade of  
pink before laughing herself.  
Kyo wondered what it could be but decided it wasn't his business.  
"Well Kaiya, Im going to go check with your doctors and look at some  
papers. Seiya, could you run down and get me a cup of coffee from the  
machine down the hall?"  
"Sure" Seiya smiled catching what Hatori was doing and sprinted merrily out  
the room and down the hall. As Hatori left he closed the door shut behind  
him, leaving Kyo and Kaiya in silence in the hospital room.  
"Hey Kyo?"  
Kyo immediately looked up from the spot on the ground he had found so  
fascinating a second before and turned his full attention to Kaiya. "Yeah?"  
"Um...do you think you could help me with this homework Tohru brought for  
me?" That wasn't what she was going to say, but she decided now wouldn't be  
a good time.  
"Sure" Kyo walked up to the side of the bed to look over Kaiyas shoulder  
and down at the book. Kaiya motioned for Kyo to sit next to her on the bed.  
He jumped on and placed his arm unconsciously around Kaiyas shoulders and  
started explaining to the best of his ability.  
Kaiya looked up at him and saw that he looked more at ease and calmer then  
he had when she had seen him before.  
Kyo was in the middle of explaining when he felt something on his shoulder.  
He looked down and saw a sleeping Kaiya resting her head on his shoulder.  
Kyo smiled to himself and climbed out of the bed and placing Kaiya in a  
more comfortable position.  
He gazed upon her face and saw the genital look she always had on her face.  
Her soft slightly flushed cheeks accenting the color of her moist lips.  
'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I wonder what she's thinking  
that's so happy.'(Kyo) Kyo bent down and kissed her on the forehead and  
whispered a genital "Sweet dreams." into her ear and gently caressed her  
cheek with the back of his hand and walked out of the room feeling as light  
as ever.  
The whole ride home he couldn't help but smile just a little, this did not  
go unnoticed by any of the Sohmas that saw him the rest of the day. And  
everyone knew just the cause of his happiness, and the thought spread  
smiles (or in Shigures case, mischievous grins and "secret" explosions of  
howling laughter) to everyone.  
.  
~Back to the present~  
.  
Kyo lay awake in his bed lying on his back staring at the ceiling. His cat  
eyes piercing the darkness of the room.  
Whenever he closed his eyes he would see her face. He had gotten so used to  
Kaiya in his room, even as a cat, that it felt wired not having her here  
the past few weeks. He looked down at the small basket next to his bed and  
pictured her curled up in a little ball sleeping.  
Kyo remembered what Kaiya had told him the day she woke up. "You won't  
change when your hugged, but you can still change at will for as long as  
you want."  
Kyo dug inside him for his cat self and next thing he knew there was a  
*POOF* of orange smoke and there was a little orange cat lying in the bed.  
Kyo hopped out of the bed and into the basket Kaiya once slept in. He  
curled up into a ball and breathed deeply. He could smell her sent. This  
comforted him and eased his sleep. It was 12:32am when two pairs of eyes on  
different sides of the city slept for the night.  
.  
.  
Kaiya woke the next morning full of energy. She was going home today.  
After breakfast and her last rehab session, Tohru, Kisa, and Sakura came to  
visit her.  
"Tohru, Kisa, Sakura, what brings you here?! I don't go home till later  
this evening."  
"We know, we just thought that you would like new clothes, considering the  
ones you came in are...um...well." Sakura stumbled for the right word  
"Ruined?"  
"Yeah."  
"Here you go." Tohru gave Kaiya a white paper bag and took out the contents  
inside it.  
"Oh my god, you brought the dress you gave me? Isn't it a bit....much?"  
"Well we brought jeans, tee-shirt, and other things too, but tonight the  
Sohmas want to celebrate your getting better and the whole lifting of the  
you know what." Kisa explained as Kaiya changed in the bathroom. When she  
came out she came out holding a cloth bag. "What's this for?"  
"Oh, that's why we're here." Kisa said happily  
"Make-up. That's why your here?"  
"Well, we'll be back maybe an hour or so before you check out of this place  
to get you ready. Don't worry. It'll be great." Sakura finished with a  
broad grin.  
'Oh great, its a big fancy get-to-gether. Great! I hate make-up.'(Kaiya)  
.  
The tree left to go back to school as they came during they're lunch break.  
Kaiya spent the rest of the day trying to forget about later that evening.  
Now that she had normal clothes she decided to go for a jog outside the  
hospital building. Her doctors were stunned to see her running around  
outside and made her come back in. It was 5:00 when she got back to her  
room and took a shower. Soon after her shower Sakura, Tohru, Reika, and  
Mitsuru came to 'get her ready' and Kisa and Lin came to watch.  
.  
After an hour of work, the four girls were done with Kaiya and they them  
selves as well. They put Kaiyas long dyed black hair into a bun type thing  
with Chinese stick things through them to keep them in and she wore the red  
Chinese type butterfly dress Tohru gave her. Gold butterfly earrings  
dangling from her ears and a matching necklace around her neck.  
"You look like a Chinese princess" Lin said adoringly.  
"Come on, Hatori just called me on my cell and he's waiting outside in the  
car. He's already checked you out of the hospital and has been waiting out  
there for a half hour." Mitsuru explained.  
"Lets go." Kaiya said eager to get out of the place. 'I wish they hadn't  
put on so much make-up, was it really necessary?'(Kaiya)  
.  
The girls stepped outside and laughed at Kaiyas reaction to the limos  
waiting for them.  
"Why are there two?" She asked nervously.  
"Ones for you and the others for the rest of us."  
"What! Why do I get the private limo and the rest of you have to squish in  
all in one."  
"For one thing, we will hardly be squished and second, you're the guest of  
honor." Reika said with a smiled plastered on her face.  
'Something fishies going on here'(Kaiya)  
They pushed Kaiya into the waiting limo and closed the door behind her  
before climbing into the other limo.  
.  
"Hey, do you by any chance know what they're planning?" Kaiya asked the  
driver.  
"Im not at liberty to tell you that miss. But please enjoy the ride, your  
going to love this." with that said the driver put up the dividing screen  
and left Kaiya there in the back to fend for her self.  
.  
Up front the driver called Mitsuru. "Miss, she knows something's up. We are  
nearing the desired location, it looks like we're going to be there before  
you."  
"Then circle a few times, I'll call you when we're ready for you." Mitsuru  
said on the other line.  
The driver nodded and hung up the phone.  
.  
After passing the same statue for the third time, Kaiya put down the  
divider, "You know, we've passed here like three times already."  
"Im sorry miss, just got a little lost. This is my first time driving in  
this area." The driver fibbed.  
"What's your name?"  
"You can call me Taka."  
"Taka, what's going on. I know they're planning something. You might as  
well just tell me."  
"Sorry, Im not allowed to tell you. Besides, we're almost there."  
"Sure we are." She said sarcastically.  
Taka handed a black blindfold to Kaiya. "Here, put this on. We're here."  
Kaiya rolled her eyes and put it on. A minute later the driver opened the  
door and took her hand, leading her slowly up a stone staircase and into a  
large area filled with music.  
"You may take your blind fold now." Taka said as he let her go and backed  
away out the door.  
Kaiya took of the blindfold and gasped. Before her whole family. The  
jyunnishi, Similars, and some of their parents. She stood a top another  
staircase leading her down to everyone. Around the room there were various  
tables and in the center a large dance area and a stage with some singing  
group ready.  
.  
.  
From inside the mob of Sohmas, Kyo looked up at Kaiya. She looked  
beautiful. It was the first time he saw her in a dress other then the  
school uniform. He felt someone push him from the crowd and out into the  
open. Now all eyes were on him, expecting him to go up and lead Kaiya down  
the stairs arm in arm. He couldn't back out now. He walked up the stairs  
and held out his arm for Kaiya to take.  
She put her arm through his and as they walked down she whispered, "What is  
this? Some kind of modern day ball?"  
"I don't know. I guess so. By the way. You look beautiful. You don't strike  
me as the kind of person to wear make-up. But I like it. It looks nice."  
"You don't clean up to bad yourself." She said blushing a bit and hoped it  
wouldn't show through the extensive make-up job Mitsuru had done on her.  
Kyo smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs, greeted by the whole  
family. All of who were dressed very elegantly.  
"What is all this for?" Kaiya said curiously  
"For you and Kyo. For lifting the curse. We all pitched in for this little  
celebration. There's food, dancing, and entertainment. I hope you enjoy  
yourselves." Hatori said as everyone dispersed into the room. Some getting  
food and others dancing or just socializing. Leaving Kyo and Kaiya just  
standing there.  
.  
"So what do you want to do?" Kyo asked uncertainly.  
"Im kind of hungry."  
"Ok, I think threes a buffet table thing or something over there."  
The two walked over to the table quietly, both feeling a bit nervous.  
While they ate they made several attempts at a conversation and after a  
while they broke through the ice and started enjoying the others company  
like they had before. More casual and relaxed.  
"Hey, by the way, thanks. For helping me fight Shin. I couldn't have done  
it without you."  
"No problem. Im just sorry you had to get hurt like that." Kyo put a hand  
to her face, "You really had me worried."  
Kaiya placed a hand over his, and closed her eyes, snuggling her face into  
the warmth of his hand before pulling away.  
"Do you wanna dance?" Kaiya said after a minute of silence between the two.  
"Um...sure, but Im not that good."  
"That's ok. Neither am I. Its just for fun." She gave him a soft smile and  
stood up pulling Kyo onto the dance floor. They both danced for a little  
while enjoying themselves when the first slow song came up. All around them  
people were pairing up. Yuki& Tohru, Shigure& Mitsuru, Seiya and Lin, Kisa  
and Hiro, Yasu and Kagura, Sakura and Haru, and so on.  
Kyo took Kaiyas hands in his and placed it so that they were around his  
neck before putting his arms around her waist. They laughed a few times  
when one of them stepped on the other foot, but as the song went on they  
got better. About half way through the song Kaiya rested her head on Kyos  
chest and closed her eyes, moving in tune with Kyos steps. Both were  
disappointed when the song was over but clapped with the others.  
The two walked back to their seats hand in hand and were startled to hear  
Seiyas voice over the mic. "Everyone, we have a surprise singer tonight.  
Its such a surprise, she doesn't even know she's singing till now.  
Everyone, give it up for Kaiya!" Everyone cheered and clapped and started  
chanting her name. She looked at Kyos smiling face and he pushed her up out  
of her seat on in the direction of the stage.  
She climbed up onto the stage and took the mic in her hands.  
"Very funny you guys." She eyed the other similars and they all waved back  
with brad grins on their faces.  
"Well it seems that I don't have much choice do I."  
"NO" they all yelled back.  
She laughed out of nervousness before speaking once again. "Ok, Im going to  
be singing 'Time after Time' By Kuraki Mai.  
.  
.  
Disclaimer: I do not own this song, but it I love this song so I want to  
put it in my fanfic.  
.  
.  
Time after Time, Kuraki Mai  
.  
The music started up and Kaiya could hear the main singer being her back up  
singer. She took a deep breath and started singing.  
moshi mo kimi ni meguriaetara; If I had been able to meet you  
nido to kimi no te o hanasanai; I wouldn't have let go of you ever again  
haru no owari o tsugeru hana midou; The hanamidou  
kasumu hana hitohira; Tells of the end of spring  
One petal from this misty flower...  
yomigaeru omoide no uta;And an old song floats back  
kono mune ni ima mo yasashiku; Gently, even now, into my heart  
Time After Time  
kimi to deatta kiseki ;The miracle of meeting you  
yuruyakana kaze fuku machi de ;In a city where the wind whispered through  
sotto te o tsunagi aruita sakamichi; We walked a path through the hills  
hand in hand  
ima mo wasurenai yakusoku And made an unforgettable promise  
kaze ni kimi no koe ga kikoeru I can hear your voice in the wind  
usurai sae kaeru tooi kioku The thin ice freezes back over  
kizutsuku kowasa oshirazu chikatta The thin ice freezes back over  
itsuka mata kono basho de Not knowing to be afraid of hurt, I swore  
That someday, we'd meet again  
meguriaou usu beniiro no Here, in a season of pale crimson  
kisetsu ga kuru hi ni egao de With smiles on our faces  
Time After Time  
hitori hana mau machi de Alone in the city of whirling blossoms  
chirazaru toki wa modoranai kedo Can't return to when things were fine  
ano hi to onaji kawaranai keshiki ni In this very same place, just like on  
that day  
namida hirari matte ita yo With my face strewn with tears, I waited for  
you  
kaze mau hanabira ga minamo o naderu you in Those petals fly in the  
whirling wind  
taisetsu ni omou hodo setsunaku... As if stroking the water's surface  
In my anguish, I treasure each and every one...  
hito wa mina kodoku to iu keredo Everyone says that they're lonely  
sagasazu ni wa irarenai dare ka o That they have to keep searching  
hakanaku koware yasui mono bakari For someone, But all they end up chasing  
after  
oimotomete shimau Are the fleeting and fragile  
Time After Time  
kimi to irozuku machi de If I could have met you in the city of changing  
hues  
deaetara mou yakusoku wa iranai I wouldn't need any more promises  
dare yorimo zutto kizutsuki yasui kimi no More than anyone else  
soba ni itai kondo wa kitto You are so easy to hurt  
I want to be with you--this time, forever.  
.  
.  
Kaiya held the last note before ending. There was a second of silence  
before everyone erupt in various cheers and clapping. She walked back to  
the table where Kyo was and collapsed into her chair with a giant sigh.  
"Hey, you did great. I didn't know you could sing so well."  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." she said with a smirk.  
Kyo eyed her strangely before both of them laughed a bit. During the coarse  
of the night many people came up to the two to thank them for lifting the  
curse and some gave them gifts of appreciation.  
.  
The two danced more with each other and with other people as the night went  
on and were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Everyone had fun with the  
karaoke machine the place had and most everyone tried it at least once.  
Momiji was going to sing his Momiji song but was chased off the stage by  
Kyo after the 2nd line. The 'Florid Blossom Trio' got an encore  
presentation and Ayame took this as another chance for one of his famous  
speeches. I'd tell you what Ayame said, but that would involve going into  
the mind of Ayame Sohma and I just thought that wouldn't be such a good  
idea.  
.  
Near the end of the night a man approached Kaiya at the punch bowl. "Oh,  
here you are, I've been looking for you all night. Im here to offer you a  
job."  
.  
.  
Not to far away, a menacing laughter could be heard from the Shadows. "I've  
got you now."  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hey peoples. I was thinking about writing more but my friend really wants  
to read this chapter and also I haven't updated in a  
looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time so I just thought I would.  
I'll try to update asap! I know you all wanna know who the man is and what  
the job is. Anyways. Sorry if I wrote another pointless chapter. 


	15. Soaring

"What was that all about?" Kyo asked as he aw Kaiya heading back towards him.  
  
"Its nothing. He just wanted me to sing on his radio station."  
  
Kyos eyes grew large. "And what did you say!"  
  
"I said I would think about it. There is something fishy about this and I don't like it. Like, how come a radio guy is here all the sudden? I don't know what it is, but something tells me Akito is behind his."  
  
At the mention of Akitos name, Kyo felt a shiver go up his spine. He looked at her warningly, "I don't think you should go." He said flatly.  
  
"I know, but a part of me really wants to do this. While another part of me is screaming out warnings not to go. But I can't just keep living my life in fear of him."  
  
"You really want to do this don't you?"  
  
Kaiya looked at him sheepishly, "I really do."  
  
"Then allow me to come with you." He said, the beginnings of a grin on his face.  
  
The two talked a bit longer when they w interrupted by a little girl tugging on Kaiyas dress. She couldn't have been more then three years of age. She was wearing a pale pink dress, a braud grin on her face. "You sing more? You have pretty voice."  
  
Kaiya smiled warmly at the little girl, "and what might your name be?"  
  
The little girl blushed, "My name Meho. I know you. You Kaiya, you sing pretty."  
  
Kaiya laughed, Kyo looked at Kaiya warmly, he loved that laugh, so cheerful and carefree.  
  
"Well now, how could I turn a delightful young lady like your self down? Of course I'll sing, and I'll sing just for you ok?"  
  
Meho smiled and nodded, skipping happily away, eagerly awaiting Kaiyas performance.  
  
"What are you going to sing?" Kyo asked with a sneaking suspicion that she had no idea.  
  
"I have no idea." Kaiya groaned.  
  
Kyo laughed and whispered something in her ear. "Sing that."  
  
Kaiya nodded and headed towards the stage once more. The DJ introduced her again and Kaiya stepped up to the mic.  
  
"This one goes out to you Meho." She grinned as the little girl started giggling off some place in the room. Some people "awed" in a sweet and cooing way before laughing a bit after.  
  
Kaiya opened her mouth, letting the sweet air rush into her lungs, and started singing.  
  
"My heart is ready to beat I can feel the wind underneath my feet I'm gonna jump over the moon hands in the air, waving up like a balloon  
  
I'm free as a bird lost in the stars and waving down to earth Don't know where I'm gonna land But you gotta wobble up before you stand  
  
* I'm soaring I'm alone and on my own I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home  
  
Just look in my eyes Can't you see I'm not the same today I can see farther now, step off the edge I'm making my own way Don't know where I'm gonna land But you gotta wobble up before you stand  
  
I'm soaring I'm alone and on my own I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home.  
  
And I know that I gonna touch the skies  
  
I'm soaring I'm alone and on my own I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home"  
  
Holding the last note, letting it resonate through the room, she finished. Meho ran up to the stage and leaped into Kaiyas out stretched arms at the sight of the little girl coming towards her and twirled her around in the air, finally resting her on her hip as she walked of the stage beaming.  
  
"Thank you for singing for me." She said blushing her hands clasped tight in front of her, her face looking down but eyes turned up.  
  
Kaiya smiled at the little girls gesture and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "It was my pleasure." And the little girl ran off in delight.  
  
"You sure know how to please and audience." Kyo said as she came back to him, still seated at the table.  
  
"What can I say, the crowed loves me." She said jokingly.  
  
"I think were gonna have to make the door bigger for that head of yours."  
  
She gently shoved him and joined him in laughing.  
  
~*In a different part of the ballroom*~  
  
Somewhere else in the vast ballroom, there stood a young lady, no more then maybe 23 or 24 years of age. She wore a yellow dress and her hair was up in a bun, her bangs hanging in front of her face. She walked through the crowed with searching eyes. She was looking for one man and one man only. She spotted him near the back next to an open window smoking a cigarette. She walked up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "You know, that things gonna kill you one day."  
  
The man turned at the familiarity in the voice and a shocked expression played on his face.  
  
"K-Kana?!" he stumbled out.  
  
"You remember me?" It wasn't a question; it was a surprised and overjoyed statement. She hugged him tight; Hatori hugged her back warmly then caught himself.  
  
"What about your husband Kana? He must be around here somewhere."  
  
Kana's face looked down, "Its over between us. We were divorced just a short time ago."  
  
"What happened?" Hatori asked concerned. He thought Kana was very happy with her husband.  
  
"Can we step outside? It's a bit crowded in here."  
  
Hatori nodded and lead her outside. They sat on a wooden bench under a willow tree not to far outside in the courtyard behind the ballroom.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Not to long ago, He (referring to her ex husband), started over doing the sake, he would get very drunk and violent." Her voice shook at the memories of it all. Hatori placed a comforting arm around her and she continued. "One night, he came back, extremely drunk. I don't know how much he had to drink, but it the smell was intoxicating and when I greeted him at the door, he turned on me and started beating me endlessly, and mercilessly. He started complaining about how I was never home because of my job as a doctor. He blamed his 'problems' on me. A neighbor heard the commotion and called the police. He was ordered to keep away form me and we were divorced. I couldn't go on living in that town where everyone knew what had happened and looked at me with pity. I remembered my job here and decided to come back. I heard about the big Sohma family party and decided to come and search you out."  
  
Hatori nodded, and gladly welcomed her back.  
  
"Why do you keep that hair over your eye. I bet you would look more handsome if you would just put it back." She moved her hand to move his hair and stopped when she saw the eye. Hatori winced and took a step back out of her reach. "Im sorry." She said in a slight whisper.  
  
"Its nothing. Really." He had hopped his eye wouldn't be an issue and scare her away." Shall we go back inside?"  
  
Kana, looked at him with bright eyes. It was as if she knew what he had been thinking and reassured him that his eye made no difference to her and led him back inside to the dance floor.  
  
Hatori received a few glances and a thumbs up from Shigure as the couple walked passed everyone.  
  
Kana sighed deeply as she leaned onto Hatori while they slow danced. Something about him told her that she could trust him and she wouldn't be hurt anymore. And from that moment on, they started falling in love all over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Hatori and Kana are back together!!! Whoo hoo! More will be revealed later! Mwahahaha! Should I leave you hanging like this? Do you want to know what happens next? Ok, ok, you've convinced me, I'll write more. Im on a roll!!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~Day after party~  
  
Kaiya woke that morning and at first didn't recognize her surroundings. She was in a sizable room with white walls. Ageist the walls were her bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, a study desk and a closet on the far end. She reached over to her night stand and looked at her light up alarm clock, it flashed red numbers that read 5:45 am at her and she groaned as she got out of bed to take a shower. She walked down the hall in her pale blue pj's to the bathroom. She almost bumped into Kyo as he walked out of the shower right, as she was about to open the door. He was only in his boxers and a towel drying his hair as he walked out.  
  
They just walked passed each other like it was the most normal thing in the world and Kaiya closed the door behind her as she stepped into the bathroom and gave a large sigh as Kyo did the same as he walked into his room just across the hall.  
  
Kaiya slipped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down her body. The room filled with steam, the mango mandarin scented soap and shampoo creating a wonderful soothing aroma. The smell leaked out the door and into Kyos sensitive nose. A smile slid across his face, taking comfort in the scent and went to sit on the roof before breakfast.  
  
Kaiya stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in her school uniform and headed back towards her room. She went inside, dried her hair and put it up in a claw. Her black hair that was now streaked with red shimmered in the sun pouring in through her window. She walked over to the window and opened it. Letting in the cool breeze and delighting in the morning song of and early bird in the trees.  
  
She found she had nothing better to do and went into Tohrus room, changed the alarm to a different time so she could sleep longer but still wake up early enough if she wished to take a shower or something. Since she was going to make breakfast she saw no need for Tohru to wake up earlier then usual.  
  
Twenty minutes later the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes had brought the three remaining people in Shigures house down stairs for breakfast. She poured Yuki and extra large cup of coffee, which he thanked her for and went to fill Shigures cup. She offered some to Tohru and Kyo, both of whom declined politely.  
  
Kaiya finished her meal quickly and asked to be excused from the table. " I have to go to school early today to find out how much I've missed and how I can make it up. And I also have to see about the sports teams Im on and fit in some extra practice. I cant let everyone down if we're to have a meet or competition." She said firmly and headed towards the door. "Etekimasu!" she yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
"I hope she's ok with her work load at school and with all her different activities." Tohru said worriedly.  
  
"She'll be fine. She has a way of coming out of these things on her feet. I better get going too." Kyo said dryly and picked up his bag and went to the door. He went to the kitchen to put his plates in he sink when he saw one of Kaiyas books on the counter. Next to it was a small black case. He opened the case and found a gleaming silver flute. He thought she might need it and took it with him to give to Kaiya when he saw her at school.  
  
With that he left to school on his new bike he had gotten himself with some money he saved up over the years. With his bike he got to school much faster then expected and still had extra time. He walked through the school trying to find Kaiya so he could give her her flute and found her crossing the hallway to go out the two front doors. He called after her, his voice echoing down the hallway. Kaiya turned and her face lit up as she saw what he was carrying.  
  
"Thank you so much for bringing this for me! I was just going to go back and get it."  
  
"I saw it on the kitchen counter this morning and thought you might need it." Kyo said handing her the flute and music book. "I didn't know you played the flute. Or a musical instrument for that matter."  
  
"Oh yeah, I also play the guitar. I play for the kids down at the children's hospital downtown. I use their guitar and since my father gave me this flute, that's just one more instrument to entertain the kids with. But I think most of them like the guitar better. I usually play the flute to calm the kids if they are about to go into an operation or something big."  
  
Kyo looked at her in amazement. "Is there anything your not good at?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it.no." She said, a broad grin on her face. The two laughed and walked outside to sit on the steps before school started. "Is that your new bike Kyo?" Kyo nodded, explaining all the features of his bike to her. They got up a little later as they saw more and more students coming in and decided to go inside themselves.  
  
Yuki and Tohru arrived a bit later, angering the Yuki fan club that Tohru had dared walk into the school hand in hand with 'their' prince.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher ordered everyone to his or her seats. He first welcomed back Kaiya from her long leave of absence, mentioning how much the track and gym team suffered while she was away. "Next, I would like to remind all of you that the end of the year dance is coming up next week. Tickets are ten dollars and will be sold today during your lunch period." With that done the teacher felt it was time to begin class and the school day began.  
  
That day was filled with people asking other people to go out with them, or to join them to the dance. As you may guess, many, if not all, of the Yuki fan club members flocked Yuki at once. But to every single one he told them proudly that he was going with 'Miss. Tohru Honda.'  
  
All day Kyo worked up the courage to ask Kaiya, but she always left the room first, or didn't hear him as he tried to flag her down at in the halls. 'Is she avoiding me?' (Kyo) The bell rang for lunch to begin and everyone went directly for the tables that were selling the tickets. Kyo decided that he should ask her before he bought them, just in case she said no. He finally found her at a table by herself studying. He sat down next to her and nudged her elbow. "Whats up?"  
  
With out even looking up she answered, "nothing much, just cramming before the science test next period." She scribbled down some more notes on a piece of paper.  
  
"Hey, if its not to much trouble, do you."  
  
Kaiya looked up from her book, he had her full attention.  
  
"Do.you."  
  
"Do I want to go to the dance with you?" She finished for him questioningly. He nodded shyly and a bright smile lit her face. "Of coarse. I would love to go with you." She packed up her books and before walking away, kissed him lightly on the cheek. "See you after school."  
  
One of the guys in Kyos class, who had seen Kaiya kiss him, walked over to him and sat next to him on the bench. "Way to go man! You totally scored with the hot chick!"  
  
Kyo glared at him. 'Who was he again? Oh yeah, he's one of the perverts who was going to take advantage of Tohru that one time in the hall last year.'(Kyo) "Shut up!" Kyo said annoyed and pushed the guy off the bench, making him land on the floor.  
  
The rest of Kyos day was pretty good, he met Kaiya after school and she told him that she actually didn't think she did to badly on her science test. "Hey Kaiya, we have track in five minutes, see you there." Kyo said running off to the track behind the school. He had to get there early since he was the captain.  
  
After 1 and half hours of practice, Kaiya went down to the children's hospital to play them music and entertain them. Kyo went along to, insisting that he could help. When they got there, Kyo grabbed the guitar and played a perfect scale to warm up.  
  
"I didn't know you could play!" Kaiya said astonished.  
  
"Well, now you do."  
  
The nurse directed them towards two separate rooms. Kyo walked into a nursery where a bunch of small children were waiting for him. Kaiya went into a separate room where a little girl waited for her.  
  
"Meho! What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Kaiya said worried.  
  
"Kaiya! I fine I just here because of broken leg. The girl next to me, I tink dat's why you here. She having an operation today. She about to get chemoterapy treatment and she willy scared. She fell asleep a little while ago though. But you play for me?" Meho asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course." She got out her flute and played a soft comforting tune. Kyo, who had gotten to annoyed with his group of kids that he took them all on a 'field trip' down the hall to where Kaiya was. All the kids gathered around and sat on the floor around Kaiya, who didn't seem to notice and if she did, didn't stop playing until she was through with the song. All the kids clapped and the girl next to Meho woke up. She crawled onto Mehos bed (Meho didn't seem to mind at all) and asked her to play again.  
  
"Hold on just one second." Kaiya said, dragging Kyo out into the hallway. "Why are all the kids in that room and not in the area they were in before?"  
  
"Well the little brats started to get on my nerves and you said that your music calmed people down, which I now see is true, and so I took them all here to get.calm."  
  
Kaiya shook her head smiling and dragged Kyo back into the room.  
  
"Hey kids, how about Uncle Kyo sings you guys a song?" Kaiya said holding in a laugh.  
  
"Uncle Kyo!" Kyo burst out outraged.  
  
All the little kids yelled their agreement and started chanting "Uncly Kyo, Uncly Kyo!"  
  
"They're all waiting, Uncly Kyo." Kaiya said mockingly.  
  
"You are having way to much fun." Kyo muttered under his breath and strummed the guitar.  
  
"YAAAAAY!!!" the kids clapped together.  
  
Kyo, Kaiya sung a full round of 'Old McDonald', while they let the kids make all the funny barn animal noises. When they ran out of farm animals, they went to other animals, like bears, and tigers, and dinosaurs, ("Dinosaurs! What the heck is a dinosaur doing on a farm!" Kyo exclaimed, making the kids laugh.)  
  
The rest of the day, Kyo learned to tolerate and even befriend the kids and was almost sad to leave at the end of the day. Almost.  
  
Kyo and Kaiya were walking home side by side, Kyo dragging his bike next to him. Occasionally riding it at a slow speed. "There, now today wasn't that bad was it?" Kaiya asked him with a smile.  
  
"Well at first, yeah, it was 'that bad' but once we started doing this thing together, it was better."  
  
Kaiya laughed, "I know what you mean. Its a lot easier to play for them with two people."  
  
When they got back to Shigures house they arrived to the smell of tempura coming from the kitchen. Shigure came to the door to great them and ended up making up fantasies about where they had been all day, ignoring their explanations and kept talking to the door long after Kyo and Kaiya had gone upstairs.  
  
"Shigure, who are you talking to?" Tohru asked poking her head out of the kitchen, only to see Shigure talking to the door.  
  
Shigure finally realized that no one was there and went back to his study. There he found Kaiya organizing some papers on his desk, skimming some of them before placing them down in a neat pile.  
  
"Kaiya, I didn't expect to see you here!" Shigure said surprised. "If I had known you would be coming into my 'inner sanctum' I would have cleaned."  
  
Kaiya laughed, "First of all Shigure, I highly doubt that YOU would clean, that's why I'm here. And second, "Inner Sanctum"?" She eyed him.like that ( o. O and went back to work with Shigure sweat dropping at the door, laughing nervously. He soon got over himself and went back to work. Kaiya helped him with some ideas when he got a sudden mind block (yes even the great writer Shigure gets writers block).  
  
An hour later Tohru walked in and announced that dinner was ready. Kaiya walked into the kitchen and took the last of the tempura out of the frying pan. Tohru walked out to place some food on the table as Kyo came in to get some dishes.  
  
Kaiya was just taking out the last piece of shrimp when a large oil bubble popped, splattering onto her wrist. Kaiya immediately dropped the plate onto the near by counter jumping and shaking her wrist rapidly.  
  
Kyo noticed immediately something was wrong and when he saw the burn grabbed her arm and ran her wrist under cold water. Kaiya gave a small sigh of relief to the cold water while Kyo went to get her some burn cream and bandages. She was all cleaned up before Tohru or any of the others noticed something had happened. They only noticed her burn at dinner when she reached for some more tempura with the hand that had the burn. She quickly explained that it was nothing and that Kyo had taken care of it and that she was fine.  
  
After dinner everyone set to finish their homework and the house fell silent except for the gentle ticking of the clocks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I think Im done for now. Whew, wow, I think this is one of my longest chapters. 10 pages! Ok, you might not think its much, but it is for me. Dude. I guess after that long dry spell the ideas just flowed out of my head. WHOO! Ok, this was fun. Now I gotta do homework. -__-" oh well, sorry for the late update and I'll try to write more soon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Till Next Time! ~Kyokyoneko Chan 


	16. New plans

Zodiac Doubles Chapter 16? Italics= thoughts Sorry if it's a short chapter  
  
The next afternoon Kaiya got a call from the man she had met at the Sohma family party. He asked her if she was still interested in singing at his radio station. "Um.what day?" Kaiya asked a bit unsure. "If you are coming it would have to be nest Friday evening. Is that ok?" Without even thinking about it, Kaiya said yes. "Wonderful. I'll start the preparations now and announce your singing now." The man hung up the phone happily and went back to his radio business. Kaiya stood there beaming when she saw Kyo walk in the front door. KYO! OH no!! The dance was next Friday. She couldn't cancel on him. But then again, she couldn't cancel on the radio station either. "Hey Kyo, what time does the dance start on Friday?" "It starts 7:30. Why?" Kaiya gave a sigh of relief. "No reason." And walked up the stairs to her room. "Something's going on, and she doesn't want to tell me."  
  
The rest of the week bustled by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was Friday, the day of the dance. Kaiya went home that day, did some homework, warmed up dinner and started getting ready for the dance and her first appearance at the radio station. She wore a dark navy blue dress that reached the floor and black high heels. Around her neck was a silver chocker with matching earrings. Her hair was up in a fancy claw. For makeup all she had was eye makeup and lip-gloss. She met Kyo and the bottom of the stairs. Yuki and Tohru were already down and waiting. Hatori was going to drive them 'cause no one trusted Shigure to get them there safely.  
  
It was only 5:50 but everyone was ready. Hatori was there as well. Kaiya pulled Hatori aside as everyone filed into the living room. "Hatori, I need a favor." "Sure, I'll try" "Could you drive me to the radio station downtown?" Hatori looked a bit puzzled. "Why?" "I was invited to sing there. Kyo wanted to come but if he comes he's going to be late. I don't want him to miss out on the fun because of me. So could you take me and then comeback, drive them, then come get me and take me to the dance? Or would that be to much trouble?" "No, no problem at all. Should we go now?" "Yeah, I need to be there by 6" Hatori hurried her into the car and drove her to the station. Kyo came out of the living room wondering where Kaiya was. When he asked Shigure he said she went with Hatori to some station. "She went to the radio station? But what if Akito is up to something?" "Kyo, you worry to much." 'Maybe Shigures right. Im sure she'll be fine.'(Kyo)  
  
At the radio station Kaiya was having a blast. She got to introduce songs, talk, be interviewed, and of course sing. People called in frequently saying how she should become a professional singer and stuff. During the break the DJ approached her. "You know, they're right. You should become famous. Come here, I want you to meet someone. Kaiya this is Shinamoto Hitomi. He's a music agent." "Hi, its very nice to meet you. You know, with me as your agent and that voice of yours, I could take you places you never even dreamed."  
  
~*~7:45, in car with Hatori~*~  
  
"So Kaiya, how'd it go?" "All right." Kaiyas mind wandered back to the conversation she had with Mr. Shinamoto.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hi, its very nice to meet you. You know, with me as your agent and that voice of yours, I could take you places you never even dreamed."  
  
"That's alright. I'm happy just singing here. I don't need to be famous or travel around. I haven't even graduated high school yet. Well my graduation is in a week or two, but I still have a lot to do." 'Im still haven't completed my destiny yet' (Kaiya) "Well, if that's really what you want. But if you ever change your mind, give me a call." He handed her his card and left.  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
Kaiya arrived at the dance and started looking for Kyo. She found him with some friends near the punch bowl. She started coming up to them behind Kyo. She stopped when she heard what they were talking about.  
  
One of Kyos friends saw Kaiya. "Hey Kyo, so what's the deal with you and that girl Kaiya? You going out with her?" "Are you kidding? I don't even like her! She could leave for all I care." He heard something behind him and immediately regretted his words. He saw Kaiya going out the doors, his friends were laughing together behind him.  
  
"Back so soon?" Shigure asked as he heard Kaiya slam the front door. "Whats wrong?" "Nothing." She said a bit sniffling and angry. Shigure knew when people needed to be left alone and now was the time when he knew something wasn't right and he should stay out of it. For now.  
  
Kaiya went to her room and slammed the door. She pulled out her large backpack and threw everything in he closet inside. She changed her clothes and stuffed the dress inside to. She wrote a note hastily on a piece of stationary paper that smelled like mango mandarin and placed it on the shelf near the door. She slipped quietly out of Shigures house and left. Heading for the main house. She could stay there and complete her mission on her own. Screw her old thoughts of 'the cat and the similar cat are destined to be together.' Screw it. That wasn't going to be part of her destiny. Not anymore. 


	17. Watching your world drive away

Zodiac Doubles Chapter 17  
  
There was a knocking on the door and Momiji ran to get it. "Kaiya? What are you doing here at the main house? And with all your stuff? Are you staying here for the night?!" the rabbit exclaimed excitedly. "Well now that you mention it, do you think it would be alright if I crashed here for a while?" "I don't see why not! This place is huge, there's bound to be a room open for you." "Thanks Momiji." Momiji led her down a hall and stopped in front of an empty room. It was nicer then the one she had at Shigures. The walls were a pastel blue and there were doors that led to a small patio that led to the garden out back.  
  
"Kaiya, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? Not that Im complaining or trying to kick you out or anything." "Change of scenery?" Kaiya said timidly. "Yeah, didn't think you would buy that excuse." "So what is it?" The two sat down on the futon bed. Kaiya sat against the wall side and hugged her knees. "I just think, that, I need to be away from the others for a while. I still haven't completed what I originally set out to do. Although I never did think I would get this far." "What do you still need to do?" "That's a secret." "Aw, you can tell me. You can trust me." "I'll tell you, under one condition." "What?" "You tell me your greatest wish. The one thing you could ever want." "Well, before it was to not turn into a rabbit, but why I wanted not to turn into a rabbit was so that someday, if it ever happened, my mom, dad, and even my sister, could all be a family again." Momiji said more seriously. Kaiya hugged him comfortingly and made a mental note to do this first. "So, what's your secret?" Momiji asked after a few minutes of silence. "Ok, just, don't tell. My I guess you could call it goal, is to undo all the things Akito tried to take away from us all." "That's not going to be easy." "Yeah, well, I've already got one down." "Really? Who?" "Hatori." Kaiya said smiling. "What!" "Yeah, I called Kana a few days before, giving her a heads up that Hatori was looking for someone to help him. How she ended up at the party I have no idea, but that's one for me, Akito, nothing'" Momiji smiled impressed, "Well, good luck with that. I should go though and let you get settled." Kaiya smiled and nodded as Momiji closed the door behind him.  
  
Kaiya got out a pen and paper and started writing down all the things she had left to do. Most things were already on their way to being fixed, now that the curse was gone. Like Yuki, he had Tohru to heal him now. He wasn't alone anymore. Hatori had the love of his life back, Haru was going black less and less with Sakuras help, Kisa was being helped out by Seiya and Hiro. Hiro also was becoming less and less, snobby with Lin's help. Most of the problems were already being fixed by the similars. Kaiya had some how accidentally brought them together the night she fought Shin and Akito and ended up in the hospital. Kagura was also getting to know Yasu and she seemed to go on less rampages. Things seemed to be taking care of themselves. She didn't really do anything, unless you count breaking the curse and bringing the similars together. Kaiya spent the rest of the evening thinking up a full proof plan to make Momiji's dream come true. The curse Akito insisted on keeping upon them caused Momiji's family to break up and she was going to try to do something to make it better.  
  
After that, school wasn't the same as it had been. Kaiya quit the track team, she explained it was because she couldn't come up with the money to do both gymnastics and track; although Kyo thought she was doing his to avoid him. When he asked her if that was why, she kind of exploded in his face, something she hadn't seen her do since her first day at school. "You know Kyo! The world doesn't revolve around you! So get a grip and move on!" that was the jist of the conversation she had with him.  
  
One time Kyo came to see Kaiya at the main house, even though Akito was gone, Kyo still kept away from it as much as he possibly could. He was about to knock on her door when he read a sign that read: 'Please to not disturb, studying for Final Exams.' He asked Momiji how long that sign had been up there and he said for about a few days. "Once Hatori and I tried going in and she went all insane and crazy on us. We don't go in there unless the sign is down. She usually only comes out to eat and go to the bathroom. And to go to school of course, but in the mornings she's always like a zombie. I don't think all this studying is good for her. Hatori even tried to convince her to give it a break but she insists she's fine. Just take my advice, don't go in there unless it's an emergency. And out of all people, Im not sure she is to crazy about you barging into her room." "Whats she got against me?" "I don't know and I don't want to get involved. She comes home around 6:00 eats, showers and studies. That's all I know about her life." Momiji said plainly and walked away. Kyo left soon after, wondering what it is he had done to make her so angry.  
  
Gradually time passed and High school graduation came and went. Kaiya had scored at the top of her class on the final exams. It was now almost a month past graduation and Momiji was well on his way to having his family back. Everyday was looking up for him. Kaiya still lived at the main house, and said the reason why she didn't move back was because she became comfortable at the main house and didn't feel like moving. It was also closer to her new job, which still no body knew what it was. The truth was, her job wasn't really a job, everyday in the afternoons she would go to a recording studio. She had called Mr. Shinamoto about a career in singing and he immediately put her to work. After that first month he wanted to move her to Tokyo where she could really hit off her career. She thought about it, 'Heck, what do I have to loose? Its not like anyone here is going to miss me all that much' (Kaiya) Her mind flashed a picture of Kyo and she shook it away. 'He could care less if I left.'(Kaiya)  
  
Kaiya went up to Hatori the next day and told him she planned on leaving the main house. "So you're going to move back into Shigures house?" "No, Im moving to Tokyo." "What?!" "I know a person there who is going to help me become a professional singer. It's my greatest dream and he wants me there in a recording studio by the end of this week. Besides, its not like I have anything here that's holding me back. Im sure no one will miss me." "What about Momiji, he's never gotten the chance to thank you for making his wildest dream come true. What about Kyo? Im sure he'll miss you. I know I'll miss you. And Im sorry if I didn't say it before, but thank you for bringing Kana back into my life. Yes I knew." He said to her questioning face. "Well that makes two, you and Momiji, possibly Tohru or Yasu, but not Kyo. Im sure he could care less whether I stayed or left." With that she walked out of the room and got her bag and went to wait for the taxi at the front gate. As soon as she left the room Hatori called the main house. "I need to speak to Kyo." He waited a minute and heard Kyos voice on the other end. "Kyo, come to the main house quick." "Whats the big emergency?" "If you don't come now, you'll loose her forever." The line on the other end hung up and Hatori placed the telephone back on its receiver. 'You did so much for us, now I want to do something for you.' (Hatori)  
  
Kaiya put her bag in the trunk of the taxi and hopped in the back seat. "Air port please." The driver nodded and started to drive. If Kaiya had looked back, she would have saw an orange haired young man run around the corner. Watching his world drive away. 


	18. Leaving the past behind

Zodiac Doubles Chapter 18  
  
Kyo watched as the car drove silently down the damp street. He could feel tears on the break of poring out but stopped them from falling when he heard someone behind him. "Kyo, are you going to be ok?" Kyo turned around and saw it was Kana. Kaiya and Kana had become close friends despite the age difference. "What do you want?" "Nothing, she's gone you know. She isn't coming back." "I know that. I just don't know why she left." "I think it caused her too much pain to stay. I could hear her crying sometimes in her room. One night, I came in to see what was wrong, she told me everything inside her heart that was troubling her. What had caused her so much pain. She said the only thing she had now was her music. A man came a few months ago and started recording her music and songs. When she was asked to go to Tokyo to pursue her career, she felt she had nothing left, nothing but her music and where ever it took her, that's where she would go. And that beautiful voice of hers took her to Tokyo. So she left. Hoping to leave her pain behind." "To leave me behind." "I guess after all she's been through in her life here, she needed to leave." "At least she didn't have to go through everything I had to in my life." "I wouldn't be so sure. Locked in a cage, beaten, raped, and heartbroken. Don't think her life was ever easier then yours. You think no one could ever understand you but what you don't understand is that the one person who has been through everything you have and more just left your life and you let it happen!" Kana said angrily. "How the hell is this my fault? She left on her own! She left Shigures, and went here then to Tokyo. Those were her choices, how is any of this my fault!?" Kyo yelled getting frustrated. "Do the words, 'I could care less about her or if she left' ring any bells?" Kana said mater-of-factly leaving Kyo to stand in the steadily pouring rain.  
  
Kyo just stood in shocked silence. It was all his fault she left. He had said that at the dance at the end of high school, that was why she left. He had put her through all the pain and heart ach. It was he that caused her to cry so often at nights when she thought no one could hear.  
  
Kyo started walking not really paying attention where his feet were leading him and ended up in front of what used to be Kaiyas room at the main house. He walked in and saw the empty room. It still smelled like Kaiya. Kyo walked over to the desk and picked up a picture frame face down on the desk. The glass on it was shattered and the picture was falling out. Kyo remembered when the picture was taken. It was taken of him and Kaiya at the big celebration the Sohmas had after the curse was broken. Kyo and Kaiya both had their arms around the others waist and Kaiyas head was leaning on the crook of Kyos arm. She smiled sweetly back at him through the shattered glass. Kyo pulled the picture out of the destroyed frame and saw something written on the back. It read: "It was never meant to be. Leave the past behind and start a new future."  
  
Kyo sank onto the bed feeling weak. When he sat he found a piece of paper beneath the covers. Kyo took it out and read it. "You think things will turn out the way you want them too. That after all the pain and darkness there will be happiness waiting for you. You experience a moment of joy, thinking that from now on everything will be all right. That the one person you've found will give you eternal happiness and never leave your side. When all that comes crumbling down. Crushing every ray of hope left in your life. Seeing no way out of this hole your trapped in. The song, rushing in like a latter to help you out. Seeing this as the only way, taking it. Following my new dream my new hope and inspiration, the song leading me. Leave the past behind and follow your new future. Leaving Kyo behind, to follow my new future. Hoping to heal the shattered pieces of my broken heart, to heal the deadly scars on my body. He could care less about me. If I left or stayed, lived or died."  
  
Kyo couldn't believe what he just read. Kaiya had obviously written it about her and how she felt. He still couldn't believe she was gone from his life forever. Then he suddenly stood up. "The airport!" he exclaimed and ran towards Hatori's office. "Hatori! I need to borrow your bike thanks!" he yelled grabbing Hatori's keys off the shelf and heading towards the garage.  
  
Kyo revved up the engine to the motorcycle (Its not really Hatori's motorcycle, he's just keeping there for Haru. ^_- ) and headed towards the airport. He sped down the high way weaving in between cars and lanes hoping to get there as fast as he could. Kyo parked the motorcycle in air port parking and ran up the stairs to the terminal that was leaving for Tokyo. 'Please don't let her be gone' he pleaded.  
  
"Last call for Tokyo, please board the plane now." A voice said over the intercom. Kaiya boarded the plane with a heavy sigh. She sat in her seat by the window looking blankly out. She saw a man in the window of the airport banging on the glass. She couldn't tell who he was or what he looked like though. 'I hope he finds who he's looking for.' The plane took off into the air.  
  
Kyo banged on the glass of the airport. 'No, I cant believe she's gone.' Tears started to pour out of his eyes. "Kaiya. Come back. Kaiya." He whispered. Kyo walked somberly back to the airport parking lot and got on the bike and started back for the main house.  
  
When Kyo got back to Shigures he was exhausted and depressed. He still had the picture and note in his pocket. "Kyo, your back. We were all so worried about you." Tohru said as Kyo walked through the door. Kyo stared up at her with a blank face. His eyes were red from tears and he was drenched from the falling rain outside. "Kaiya." He said in a small whisper before there was a loud poof of orange smoke and he turned into a cat. Tohru jumped a bit remembering that when they wanted to or in severe cases the Sohmas could still turn into their animal forms. Tohru called for Shigure who took Kyo up to his room to dry him incase he turned back on the way or something while Tohru took his damp clothes to the laundry room. In his jacket she found a folded note and the picture. Tohru knew almost instantly what the matter was with Kyo. She put Kyos clothes in the washer and took up a bowl of hot soup to Kyo. She opened the door to his room and saw a fully dressed Kyo sitting up in his bed. "Here, I found these in your jacket." Tohru said handing Kyo the note and picture. "Thanks" Kyo said taking the items as if they were treasures made of glass that would break at the slightest touch. "Are you going to be ok Kyo? Without Kaiya and everything. I mean, it was different when she moved out, but now that she is really gone. Are you going to be all right?" Kyo looked up at her with a face that said, 'how did you know' "I called the main house to see if Kaiya would come and see you, and Hatori told me."  
  
Kyo looked back down at the picture in his hands and shrugged. Tohru hugged him tightly in comfort and left him alone.  
  
Everyone was surprised the next morning when Kyo was back to his old self. They all thought his mood would stay like it was last night, but when they asked him about it all he said was, "Leave the past behind and start a new future." And left the room, grabbing his backpack as he went. No one knew where he was going with it but decided to leave him alone.  
  
Kyo spent the rest of the day applying for a photography school. He liked taking pictures, he just never thought about it as a career. He showed them some of his skills with different cameras and after seeing his work; they accepted him into the school. They gave him a list of things he would need and the hours and days of studies. He was going to start in two weeks, he had two weeks to get everything he needed and find a cover story for where he was going all the time. He didn't want everyone knowing what he was up to. He just needed something to keep his mind busy and something of his own that no one would interfere in. Kyo looked in his bank account to see if there was enough money there for his studies as a photographer. He groaned as he realized he would need a job. And a high paying one at that. Kyo went over to Hatori's place next and asked him if he needed an assistant or anything. Hatori hired him and gave him a paying job, but it still wasn't going to be enough. He would have to find a way.  
  
Over the course of the following months Kyos skills with a camera grew rapidly. He made money from working with Hatori and by selling some of his pictures. He later got an internship with a magazine. He did a model shoot for the front cover along with some of the other interns and the editor put his picture on the front page. That was when everyone found out. They all made a big deal out of it, now people in his family were asking him to take pictures for them. It all became too much for Kyo after a year of this kind of busy schedule, he was called to his boss's office at the magazine he now worked for.  
  
"You wanted to see me Mr. Kinsho?" a now 20 year old Kyo said, a camera strapped around his neck. "Yes, please, sit down." Kyo sat in a seat across the table from his boss. "Kyo, you are one of the greatest photographers I have had in a long time. You are very gifted and I don't want to see that talent go to waist. I would like you to do two things for me. One, I want to do an article on out top photographer and then I want that photographer to take a job with a friend of mine in Tokyo." Kyo didn't know what to say. "Well? You up for it?" "Yes sir, thank you sir." "Good, I'll get that interview set up and you can pack your things. The magazine will be paying for your ticket to Tokyo." Kyo bowed left the office. When he stepped out everyone at the magazine cheered and threw confetti. Things like, "Congratulations man!" "Way to go!" "Awesome promotion Kyo!" were heard all around him. Kyo couldn't help but smile.  
  
On the bus ride home, Kyo couldn't get something out of his head. It was one of the questions he was asked for the article.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Mr. Sohma, what inspired you to become a photographer?" Kyo was silent for a moment before speaking. "It was a picture I came across, a little over a year ago. It was of a good friend. It was the only picture I had of her, and when I looked at the picture, something sparked in me and I just followed my passion from a long time ago for photography and, well, here I am." "And what happened to this mystery girl in the picture?" Another long silence, "She left, a long time ago. She left her past and made a new future for herself."  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
Kyo sat on the bus, ignoring the side-glances he got and walked off the buss at his stop. He got to Shigures house and told them all he was leaving for Tokyo in a few days. "When are you coming back?" "Im not, Im going there to take a job offer and I don't plan on coming back. This is my ticket out of here and Im taking it." Kyo said bitterly going up the stairs to his room. There he took out the old picture of him and Kaiya and stared at it.  
  
As the wheel of fate turns, arising the futures tides, two figures in destinies oar less boat, sail closer back together on waves of time. 


	19. Burying the hatchet

Chapter 19- Burying the hatchet  
  
Italics= thoughts  
  
( ) = A/N  
  
Kyo stared at the picture for a while, thinking about the past again. He shook his head violently, 'no, she's gone, she left, she's out of your life find someone new. Maybe you'll forget about her and find someone new in Tokyo.' Kyo said to himself, but a part of him kept saying 'Kaiya is in Tokyo!' only to have the other voice say 'What would she want with you?' Kyo gave in to this voice and put the picture aside and started packing his suitcase.  
  
The next day Kyo got two letters in the mail addressed to him. One was his ticket to Tokyo and the other was from the place in Tokyo he was going to be working. They wanted to see a sample of Kyos work before he came. Kyo sighed and grabbed his camera, loaded it and started walking around the house with it. Shigure was in his study asleep on his desk. Kyo took a picture of that and started searching the house for other pictures he could take. He found Yuki and Tohru in the kitchen cooking, well Tohru was cooking and Yuki was supervising. He took several sequenced pictures of Tohru chopping up vegetables, then Yuki at her side, then Yuki feeding her one of the vegetables then of Tohru placing a hand on Yuki's face, the last in the sequence was of Tohru and Yuki kissing. He cleared his throat and the two pulled apart.  
  
"Did you want something Kyo-kun? Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes."  
  
"Can I ask you a favor Tohru?"  
  
"Always, I'll do my best." Tohru said with a smile. Yuki scowled at his cousin.  
  
"Don't worry your girly head Yuki, I just want to take a few pictures of Tohru to submit as samples to the place I'll be working at in Tokyo."  
  
Yuki grunted and Tohru put on a questioning face. "But Kyo, why would you want to take pictures of me? Im not very beautiful?"  
  
Kyo let Yuki handle this one. He knew if he said it Yuki would kill him.  
  
"What are you talking about Tohru? Your very beautiful, you would make a very pretty model for Kyo." Yuki said reassuringly. Kyo nodded. Tohru only blushed and nodded, "Hai, will after lunch be ok?" Kyo nodded again and headed for the phone.  
  
"May I speak to Kisa please?" Kyo tapped his fingers on the telephone table while he waited.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" a timid voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Kisa, this is Kyo, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Depends what it is Kyo-kun." "Its not that big of a deal, I just need you to pose for some pictures with Tohru."  
  
"Take pictures with onee-san! Sure! When should I come?"  
  
"After lunch. Can you call Haru to come too? If I ask I think he'll go black." Kisa agreed and hung up excited.  
  
"Once again our little flower has out done herself." Shigure complimented patting his full stomach after lunch. Tohru blushed as she cleared the table. Yuki got up to help when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kyo said flatly getting up. He opened the door to reveal Kisa and Haru.  
  
"Well you gonna let us in or what?" Haru said dryly.  
  
Kyo moved aside and let the two in closing the door behind them. He led them into the living room where everyone else was. Kisa immediately ran to Tohru and gave he a tight hug. Kyo took a picture of this unnoticed. The open doors to outside gave off a very good light source.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Tohru asked surprised once they all sat down.  
  
"Kyo invited us." Kisa beamed. Tohru looked over at Kyo questioningly. "Did you really Kyo?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you might be self conscious if you were the only one in the pictures." Tohru blushed and thanked Kyo.  
  
A little while later they all put their shoes on and went outside to the location Kyo had picked earlier. It was near a grove of Cherry blossom trees. The petals fell lightly to the ground in the wind.  
  
Tohru stood under one of the trees and closed her eyes taking the sent of the blossoms as the wind blew through her hair. The sun shone through the branches, Kyo took this opportunity and snapped a picture. Tohru snapped out of her trance shocked, "I didn't know we were starting! I wasn't ready." Kyo laughed as Kisa ran up to Tohrus side. "Tohru, can u lift Kisa into the air and twirl her around?" Kyo asked, Tohru nodded and did as Kyo asked. Both girls started laughing and Kyo snapped a few pictures. Kyo asked them to do a few more things before turning his attention to Haru.  
  
"Haru." Kyo punched Haru across the face sending Haru into black mode. Kyo was a few meters away and took a few pictures of Haru lunging at him. He took pictures of Haru as he dodged the attacks. After a while Haru calmed down and sat against the tree exhausted. "You did that just for pictures didn't you." Haru said panting a bit.  
  
"Yup." Kyo and Haru both laughed a single laugh in amusement. Kisa went up to Haru and sat in his lap and closed her eyes. Kyo took a picture of that and turned around and saw Tohru with Yuki. They were standing under a different Sakura tree. Yuki pushed back a strand of Tohrus hair behind her ear while Kyo snapped another picture.  
  
They all walked back to the house when Kyo announced he had run out of film. When they got back he locked himself into his room and went into his closet that he had turned into a dark room where he developed his pictures. He was in there for a while and was almost done when he heard a knocking on the closet door. "Just a minute!" he yelled as he hung up the last picture.  
  
Kyo walked out of his closet and found Tohru standing there with a tray of food in her hands. "I thought you might be hungry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We tried calling you down for dinner but I guess you didn't hear."  
  
"Sorry, I had music on before."  
  
"Really, what were you listening too?" Kyo held up the CD case. "Cursed?" Tohru said tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Better known as Kaiya." Kyo said expressionlessly. Tohru gasped.  
  
"Well, it seems she's made something of herself. You ok Kyo?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Tohru shrugged and left the room.  
  
"She was only the biggest part of my life." Kyo muttered to the empty room and took a bit of the burger Tohru brought up.  
  
Kyo sent the pictures to Tokyo the next morning and showed the doubles to everyone at breakfast. Tohru and Yuki blushed at the pictures of them in the kitchen and at the tree. Everyone else smiled at the pictures.  
  
"Your very talented Kyo, I hope you do well in Tokyo." Kisa said as she looked at some of the pictures with her and Tohru. "Can I have these ones?" She said holding up the one of her being spun around by Tohru and the one of her sitting with Haru. "I don't have any pictures with onee-san and oni- san." (She calls Haru oni-san in this fic) Kyo nodded and Kisa jumped happily around and hugged Kyo. "Thank you Kyo-kun!" "No problem"  
  
"Kyo, how did you make all these pictures of us moving and stuff not come out blurry?" Tohru asked intently.  
  
Kyo shrugged, "Practice." Was all he said and walked up to his room. Kyo turned on his computer and scanner and took the picture of him and Kaiya and scanned it. He spent the rest of the afternoon playing around with the picture. Fine touching it modifying it a bit. After two hours he stared at his finished product.  
  
"You really miss her don't you?" a voice said from behind him. Kyo jumped, he hadn't heard anyone come in. He turned and found Yuki standing behind him. Kyo minimized the screen, hiding the picture from his rival.  
  
"What do you want Yuki?"  
  
"Just wanted to ask if I can have these pictures of me and Tohru. You did a nice job with them." Kyo was shocked Yuki was actually complimenting him. "No really,"  
  
"Really. Im not kidding and Im not out to blackmail you in some way. Im serious. You've come a long way since high school and have really made something of yourself. I wish you good luck in Tokyo."  
  
Kyo got up and now stood face to face in front of his rival. He looked at Yuki and realized he no longer really thought of Yuki as a rival. Had he even come to respect him over the years? Kyo stuck out a hand to Yuki. "Thanks Yuki, it means a lot hearing that from you." Yuki took Kyos hand and gave him a hug, which Kyo returned. They heard a snap and quickly let go of each other. They turned and saw Tohru with Kyos camera in her hands. "Now if that's not worth commemorating, then I don't know what is. You two finally buried the hatchet. So are you two friends now?" Tohru asked with a smile.  
  
Both boys looked at each other, "Guess so." Tohru hugged both of them together and started crying tears of joy. "Finally." Was all that escaped her mouth.  
  
Both Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and hugged Tohru back.  
  
That night Kyo lay in his bed looking out the window at the moon. He was leaving tomorrow. Kyo turned on his side and saw the plane ticket on this bedside table. 'Tomorrow, just a few hours away, in a few hours, I'll be leaving this all behind. At least I fixed one thing before I left. And who knows, maybe I'll see her in Tokyo.' Kyo closed his eyes and settled into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah I know I made this chapter all about Kyo, but I plan to have the nest few chapters have Kaiya in them also. Im so sad, this fan fic is almost done. I already know how its going to end, I wrote the last chapter already, now all I have to do is type the chapters in between. Sorry if this chapter was kind of pointless, but oh well. I'll try to update soon. Its winter vaca now so I'll try to update again before vaca is over.  
  
Till next time! 


	20. You again!

Kaiya woke up to someone knocking on her door. She had to be at a store for CD signings in a few hours. Her manager came in and parted the curtains of the hotel room. "Come on Kaiya, we cant be late for this. And don't forget you have a photo shoot after this."  
  
"Yes, yes I remember. So who's this 'star' photographer I've been hearing about?"  
  
"Well, he came to Tokyo a year ago, but not much is known about him. There was an article about him before he came to Tokyo. I'll try to dig it up." And with that he left.  
  
"Was a name asking to much?" Kaiya said to the empty room and got dressed. She went to her closet and pulled out a black shirt that had the words 'bite me' on the front and a pair of black cargo pants. She had grown out her hair and it was now just a little above her elbows and decided to put a bandana in it. She still had her necklace on that kept her from transforming into her cursed form. Even though the curse was lifted, she didn't want to risk taking it off. Thinking of her cursed form made her suddenly think of a certain orange cat. She shook her head violently, 'no, your over him. Stop thinking about him, he made you like this.' She looked down at her wrists where she was met with her fading scars. She still had the scars on her face that she got from Shin all those years ago. But those scars were nearly gone and were easily covered by make up. 'But some scars, you cant hide from.' A voice in the back of Kaiyas mind told her. "Shut up! Leave me the hell alone! Why cant I just forget you." Kaiya cried, the tears soaking the hands she held to her face.  
  
And hour later she arrived at the CD store and sat down behind a desk. Outside she could hear all of her fans waiting to come in. She was told that the line went around for quite a few blocks. "This is gonna take a while'  
  
The doors opened and everyone came streaming into the store. They all crowded around the desk holding up CDs and waving them in front of her face. She signed as many as she could quickly while trying to half talk with some of the people. She looked up and at the door saw someone whom she didn't want to meet. 'A Sohma.' She motioned to her manager and told him she wanted to leave. He looked at his watch and agreed. They had been there for quite some time and the line was diminishing. Kaiya stood up and followed her manager out.  
  
Yuki and Tohru stood by the door of the store watching Kaiya leave. They knew she had seen them. "Maybe it was a bad idea coming here" Tohru said sadly. Yuki sighed "Well I guess we're just going to have to set up a meeting with her or something." "Yuki you don't have to do this." "Yes I do, you said you wanted Kaiya to sing for our wedding, and I am going to make sure you get everything you want." "You spoil me to much Yuki." "Its my choice to spoil the one I love." Tohru blushed and took Yuki's hand as they walked around the city exploring it and looking for a certain photo studio.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaiya sat in the limo in silence. She didn't feel like talking. Seeing Yuki and Tohru there was too much for her. Why was she suddenly thinking about her past so much? She had been fine till her manager told her about the photo shoot. Something in her dreaded that shoot. 'Why is my past coming back for me? I swore to myself I would leave it all behind.' It had been at least two or three years since she left, why was all this suddenly coming back.  
  
"Kaiya." A voice tore her away from her thoughts. "We're here" Kaiya nodded and followed him out of the limo. She got a strange feeling as she stepped into the building, and she didn't like it.  
  
A woman came towards them with a rack of clothes and ushered Kaiya to a fitting room. The lady handed her a dark navy blue silk strapless dress with slits in the sides that went half way up her thigh. It fit perfectly, complementing her figure. She was given white gloves and a silver shocker. She was asked to take off the necklace that kept her from possibly transforming but she declined. Her necklace was silver anyways and she decided that it would fit with the dress fine. She was given high heels to go with them and as soon as she put them on she was ushered out to the photo studio. She was told she was going to be doing a shoot to show off the 'latest design' of some famous fashion designer who's name she chose not to remember. Kaiya was reluctant to wear the design but gave in after a long tedious fight with her manager. He had said, "Sir Ayames designs are all the rage with the major celebrities." He went on saying something about how it would boost her carrier or something but from the moment she said yes she immediately regretted it.  
  
As she stepped into the photo studio, she immediately tensed and knew where her regret in saying yes came from. Before her stood a man, all grown up now, with orange hair and red eyes just like she remembered from her dreams. From somewhere in her there was a longing to be back in his arms, but a different emotion rose stronger in her. Hate and rage.  
  
~  
  
Kyo watched as she glared daggers at him. When she had first walked in, she had the same smile he remembered. His eyes fell on her perfect pink lips and wanted so much to go up to her and claim them with his own. That was when she saw him and glared at him. He could have sworn that for a split second he saw compassion and longing in her eyes, but it couldn't have been from the way she was glaring at him now with such hatred.  
  
The set director stationed Kaiya in front of a pale blue backdrop and turned on a fan to a light breeze. Someone soon came up and started putting cherry blossom petals in front of it so that the petals swirled all around her. Music started and Kaiya was soon under the control of the photographer. Kyo. He told her to do all different kinds of poses, which she did mechanically. None of them looked natural. Kyo sighed and changed the music. He put in one of her CDs and played her song 'Lost'. He could see Kaiya swaying to the music, closing her eyes and feeling the meaning behind the words. She turned her back towards the fan letting it blow her long hair past her face; she clasped her hands together near her chest and put her head down, a single lost tear rolling down it. Kyo felt his heart melt and quickly took a few pictures.  
  
He took a few more pictures of her in happier, less depressing poses that he would probably end up using for the magazine they were going to put it in.  
  
Kaiya went back to the changing room to take pictures that would be in her next CD she was releasing. Her favorite pose she ended up doing was when she was back in her outfit she had worn that morning and was leaning against a 'brick wall' glaring at the camera, or rather the person behind the camera. She had her manager ask the set director for a copy of the picture of her that they took during the publicity shot. The one where she looked more depressed (the one I described in detail) and he said yes.  
  
After the shoot, Kyo saw her glaring at him. She was still wearing the shirt from the last shot they did, the shirt that said 'bite me'. It went with her angry glare but Kyo couldn't help but smile. "Hey Kaiya, its been a while." Kyo paused for a second, thinking about what he should say. "Look Kai-" Kyo started coming towards her and she took a step back.  
  
"Don't come near me Kyo. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! Please.Just leave me ALONE!" Kaiya yelled, crying as she fled from the studio.  
  
'Why can't I escape my past?' Kyo and Kaiya thought simultaneously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that was such a short chapter guys but Im having a bit of writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm pretty sure all of you knew they would meet up in Tokyo, but I bet this isn't exactly what you thought would happen when they meet did ya.  
  
Well, till next chapter.  
  
~Cursed-mind 


	21. AN

I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm going to be on vacation for like a month or so and won't be back till the 29th of august. But I promise, I'll write while I'm away and I'll type it up and update the minute I get back. I WILL continue this story and all my other stories as well. Please review and I'll see you in a month or so. 


End file.
